The Shift
by clexaislife2014
Summary: When the shift happens for the first time Clarke forgets but then she finds a green eyed woman who she can't because blue eyes met green and she was gone. Taken by something she had no name for. This is the woman she would fight, protect, and die for. Clexa. Lexa doesn't die. Clarke is a shifter. DISCONTINUED!
1. I suck

Guys I really tried to write a new chapter for this but everything I wrote came out like shit. I hate to do this but I am going to discontinue this story. If you want I can put the original version back up and then make adjusted story a one shot. Let me know.

Really though I am so sorry to do this to those who like this story but I just can't continue.


	2. Everything

Ok so every chapter from the original version has been condensed down into one long one shot. Please for those who are just starting this for the first time that this is an uncompleted work and honestly I feel like shit because of it. I wish I could keep going but I just can't seem to write anything for it that I actually like or even where I want to take it.

If you want to continue you it then please let me know because I would love to see what others can come up with and where they will take it.

I don't own any of this. Wish I did because certain people would have been kept alive and others would have kicked the bucket a hell of lot earlier than they did.

The Shift

Chapter One

A very rare and hidden skill among the Griffin family was the ability to shift. Now this shift allowed the person to change into an animal. This animal wasn't chosen by the member but was determined by their personality. The animals ranged from wolves, bears, jaguars, deer, hawks, and at one point one could change into a rabbit. Every once in awhile the member could change into something that had gone extinct. A member of the family at one point was a Dire wolf and it was usually a member that would lead the family into better times.

When the fall out of earth happened and the Griffin family began to live on the Ark a serum was invented that caused the animal to go dormant and so the family continued to use it and as the years passed and Jake Griffin was the final member next to his daughter Clarke he did not tell her, only his wife Abby knew what the serum his grandmother invented. It was only needed about once every year but depending on how powerful of a shifter was born the shorter the time the drug worked.

Jake shifted the for the first time when he was 21 into an eagle. The shift was caused when he was panicking because Abby was pregnant and like any reasonable man freaked out about it. His mother had explained that the shift was usually caused by extreme heightened emotions, also including physical stress such as near death.

When Jake discovered the problems in the air filtration system and made the video he was going to tell his daughter about the shift when the guards burst into the family's unit. The only though Jake Griffin had before he was floated was that he hoped this wouldn't cause his daughter to shift.

She did not but when she was placed in solitary Abby gave her daughter the serum just in case she might shift while in the room. The one thing that Jake never explained was that you should never give the serum before the shift, this is because when the serum wears off they will shift but not in the flash of light like all the others of the family but in a terrible way. Each bone will shift and break causing extreme pain to the shifter and when they finally shift the first shift back to human will cause the same reaction. The only bright side to the entire thing is that as the serum makes its way out the body all the senses will rise allowing them to access them before their shift. The shifter will also grow taller, more muscular, faster, and a few of the animal traits they turn into characteristics will emerge. The only hope the shifter had was if a near death experience happen because they would miss the pain of the first shift to their animal.

When Clarke and the rest of the 100 were sent down if Clarke had not been given the serum she would have shifted. The only change to her body was slight elongation of her teeth giving them a sharper edge. Her smell did change and heighted only a little. When Jasper was taken Clarke had heard the creek of the tree branch and the whistle of the spear before she had seen it. She had then later been able to slightly follow the smell of Jasper's blood.

Clarke of course told no one of what was happening and the closest someone had gotten to figuring out that she was different was at night her eyes seemed to glow a slight blue when the light caught them at the right angle and would sometimes turn into slits. The night she spent with Finn was terrible and only happened because of her heightened emotions, the next morning she was sickened with herself, especially when she learned who Raven was to the dark haired boy in front of her because that is what he was. He was a boy and not a man for what he had done to Raven. The part of Clarke that she placed as what was causing the changes in her wanted to kill him for his betrayal.

When Clarke tried to discuss peace with Anya she had smelled something on her. This smell had made her want to get closer and press her face into the side her of neck, she had no idea why she wanted to do it. Clarke knew that this was not Anya's actual scent, hers was more of a leather smell while this one smelled strongly of trees. Racing back to the other side of the bridge with Finn a small part of her mind cried out wanting to find the owner of the scent on Anya.

The next closest shift was when she walked out of the drop ship after burning the warriors but thankfully the arrival of the mountain men stopped the shift within her. If they had taken any longer to sedate her, her bones would have started to snap. Clarke had felt as the pain began to spread in body before everything went black.

The sounds and smells that surrounded her when she awoke within the mountain were almost overwhelming at the beginning. She became the one singled out when they were testing blood, telling her that something about her blood testes were different then they should have been. Clarke put it down as whatever was causing her to feel and act the way she was.

The overwhelming smell of the blood had scared her at first and she was very confused when all of the people she met in the mountain had a second scent underlying their first. She was sickened when she found out why. Her nails were slightly sharper then they used to be and when she had found the room full of grounders she had severely damaged her hands from how hard she had been clenching her fists.

Escaping had been easy, she had easily survived the jump off the damn but the new smells and sounds that were all around her were to overpowering in the beginning giving Anya the extra advantage when they fought. Clarke had finally gotten the advantage and was able to bring her to her people.

I watched as Anya walked away from me, feeling proud of myself for what we had both accomplished and knowing that I had hopefully just saved my people. I could hear the faint voices in the wind and the barely whispered words of two grounders spotted. The the fire of a rifle forced me to move as I sprinted to Anya as she was the only one of the two of us that was truly out in the open. I had just tackled her when I felt the bullet rip through my body.

I let out a cry of pain as my nerves fired into my body. I could hear the second firing of a rifle and the dirt next to us exploded. Then fire ripped through my body as I fell off to the side and my body began to spasm. My arms snapped and elongated as well as my legs and my mouth began to burn in a fiery pain as something pushed past my teeth. The sound of my clothing ripping filled the air as another shot filled the air. Anya gave out her own cry of pain as she was shot in the leg.

Then I stopped growing as I lay panting on my side. My whole body felt weird but right at the same time. I could no longer feel the gun shot wound in my chest and instead my heart pounding steadily. When I opened my eyes, I could see for miles in the dark and I could hear many boots running toward our location. I forced myself up and when I looked down easily seeing that I large claws attached to light colored paws that seemed to darken the farther up the leg you went.

"Oh my god," I hear Anya whisper. My head snaps over to her as I release a low rumble in my throat from this new threat before shaking my head telling myself that we are hopefully allies now.

I slowly walk over and am relieved that walking like on four limbs is actually very easy. I turn back towards where the sounds of the guards are coming from and hear them telling that they have two grounders down and to bring back up just in case there are more coming. Knowing that they have a kill on sight going I reach down and try to push Anya up. Giving an agitated huff at her when she only falls back to ground staring at me in shock.

I bare what I can tell are massive fangs at her as I grab the front of her jacket in my mouth and lift her up, easily lifting her off the ground. She lets out a small hiss of pain when she tries to put weight on her leg before looking back at me then at the area behind where I am guessing she can hear the guards coming.

"I am getting on your back. I will tell you where to run to. I need a healer and considering your people did this I would like one of my fisa's to look at my wound."

She didn't even give me time to agree before she threw herself on top of me. When I did not move she kicked my sides slightly which forced me into action. I easily started running through the woods, jumping over logs and large rocks, making my own path through the trees.

It felt amazing and I couldn't stop the roar that escaped past my lips. The roar echoed through the trees easily scaring any wildlife nearby. I was able to hear the animals scurry their hiding spaces and birds fly away.

A squirrel sped past the path ahead and something within my mind took over. I ignored Anya's shouts and she was almost flung off my back as I raced after the small animal. I leapt forward as the squirrel jumped for the safety of tree in front of it. My massive jaws slammed down catching the bottom half of the squirrel as hot blood slid down my throat and my muzzle.

"Clarke!" a voice shouted in my ear.

I continued to eat the last of the squirrel and sat down heavily causing the person to fall off my back and roll slightly. After licking my lips clean I began to then use my tongue to clean off the blood that had gotten on my claws.

I snarled at the person that hit me over the head with a stick only to realize that I was snarling at Anya. She was standing as tall as she could but I could see the fear in her eyes. I released a quiet whimper and laid down fully on the ground as I looked up at her. She lowered the large piece of wood and let it drop to the floor.

"What in the world just happened to you?"

Shaking my head back and forth, I just like her had no idea what the hell that was or what the hell was going on to begin with.

Anya shifted her weight further onto her left leg to relieve some of the stress her right was no doubt feeling at the moment. Crawling forward and I stopped next to her and made a huffing noise to let her know I was finally thinking straight and that she should get onto my back once more.

She dropped the stick and climbed once more onto my back and fisted her hands into the long fur that seemed to be around my neck. I slowly rose from the ground and began to walk in the direction we originally were. I kept at a slight jog as we continued to run through the woods. The sun began to slowly rise and I could see in the distance a large tower that was raised high in the sky.

"Keep heading this direction we are close. I don't know what we are going to do about you though. Do you know how to turn back?"

I shake my head. I know that I am slightly fucked because I know that I need to get back to my people but I have no idea how to even change back in the first place. This is not going to be easy.

"You can't meet the Commander the way you are. I hope you know that," her voice was heavily sarcastic. I made sure to jump slightly and land heavily jarring her slightly on my back, a large part of me enjoying how she almost fell off. I just released a huff and kept moving.

"I know where to place you until you shift back. It will large enough for you to stay in there but I am warning you it is a cell but I shall felt the Heda immediately so you won't stay in there long."

I finally make it to what seems like a road and see that we came out near a sign that tells you that no weapons are allowed past that point.

"We are close. We shall be in the city soon," her voice seems cheerful, probably because she is gonna someone to look at her leg and see her second once more. I speed up slightly and stop when we reach the entrance of the city.

"Keep going till you reach the bottom of the tower and turn right. We shall stop and get you in the cell before I go to a fisa. The guards will help me. I know it is not most convenient thing but I do not think we could even get you in the lift to begin with."

I just nod my head and begin walking once more. Many of the people stop and stare at Anya and I. I want to pretend that I don't look like a pack mule at this point but many people are pointing. I stopped and let her talk to the guards at one point, having no idea what they were saying due to the fact that they spoke in trigedasleng.

We finally reached a large grate and she told me to stop. I slowly lowered myself to ground and someone helped her off my back. Two guards opened the grate and looking down and not seeing anyone I jumped down landing lightly on my paws as they seemed to almost absorb the impact.

When I straightened to my full height I was met with a pair of striking green eyes and the smell that I wanted to find the day I met Anya on the bridge.

Chapter Two

The two sky people that were brought to the cell were nothing special and I would have easily gone along with Gustus' plan to just kill them both but the need to get information as to who killed my people was too great.

With the loss of Anya and three hundred of my warriors the knowledge that these Sky people are dangerous was spreading and the lack of information on them was very worrying. Already, all the different ambassadors for the different clans were begging for their death and the destruction of their people.

To make matters even more grave these 300 warriors were all from Trikru which means that close to a quarter of my original clans force was lost. Numbers that were mostly taken from less active areas along the border between Trikru and Azgeda.

The one I really wanted to talk to is the one who burned my warriors but sadly she has not been seen, disappearing the same time of the burning. Rumors already surfacing that she had been killed or taken by the Mountain Men. It was sad that I was not able to meet this woman but war is war and it was better for her to be dead or lost to be active.

The threat of the mountain men was increasing and the need to end their scourge was increasing with each passing day and the sky person problem needed to be handled quickly if my people were to hopefully survive with the least casualties as possible.

I knew that I had to act like a weak servant girl but knowing I had to and acting it out were two very different things. It turned my stomach to act this way, act so weak and pitiful. It went against everything I had been taught and my personality. To put on a scarf to keep all the intricate braids I my hair from being seen and to not have my pauldron or weapons.

It was certainly uncomfortable but for this to work I could not have them on me. This didn't mean that I was in any way weak or could not handle myself in hand to hand but my dagger allowed for me to have a quick kill.

The black man slowly made his way over before he crouched in front of me as I continued to fiddle with a small leaf I had picked up wishing that it was my knife instead. That was still my only problem that Titus pointed out to me on more than one occasion.

It was hard to be still and to be quiet. This made meditation difficult as well. I always felt the need to be moving or at least doing something. When I still a little initiate Titus would smack me over the back of the head and chastise me for not being able to keep still.

This strange need to always move did allow me an advantage in area. When fighting I became almost untouchable thanks to both my small size and fast reflexes. The small inner child still to this day wanted to stick my tongue out at the man anytime he brought how I could not sit still.

"What is your name?" he quietly asked. His eyes seemed almost hopeful, but I could see something that I did not like, something that almost reminded me of the Ice Queen. The look of insincerity and cold calculations. He also anytime he would lay eyes on me and especially when he saw Gustus was the look of disgust.

Disgust for my people. He was lucky the first time I laid eyes on him I did not use my knife to slit him stomach to sternum.

Keeping my eyes downcast, I finally spoke to the man. "Lexa."

"Lexa. I am Thelonious," he had a slight pause after saying my name. I already did not trust him; his eyes were portraying something entirely different than the expression on his face. His eyes were shifty.

Thelonious then turned slightly and pointed to the white man in the corner. "And this is Marcus."

Marcus smiled softly at me. This was the man who spoke of wanting peace between Skaikru and the clans. That was of course at the same time as the 18 people in my village were murdered.

"Now your commander spoke of an assassin in a village."

My temper slightly rose at that reminder. My people were murdered and from what Nyko reported many of the ones who were killed were not trying to attack but instead to escape.

"Yes. Eighteen of our people were murdered. Elders. Children," that was the worst part of this entire situation was that little ones were lost, some on their way to becoming seconds. We may be a war based society but that doesn't mean we go and needlessly kill children. Children were the life's blood to the future which could not happen unless we had them to take our place.

If it had only been the elders and some warriors left behind to defend the village there would not be such outrage but because there was many wanted all responsible to suffer Death of 1000 cuts. The two men in the village and then all those involved in the planning.

Both men seemed shocked to hear about who had died in the attack. Probably assuming that the warriors were the ones attacked. It was looking as though these two men had no idea of the plan.

"We had nothing to do with that," Kane spoke with clear conviction.

"It doesn't matter. The Commander thinks you did. One of you must pick up the knife. That is our way," Thelonious's eyes narrowed at my last words.

"And if we refuse?"

"Then the commander will use it to slit both of your throats," and the honest part of that is that they would never see it coming. They instantly assumed that Gustus was the commander as though a woman could not, and they call us primitive. I could only imagine how that swine the Ice Queen would handle these two. I could slit their throats and feel nothing as I did it, except satisfaction that some of my warriors were avenged. That the small children whose lives had been taken were given slight peace.

Loud footsteps was heard above including ones that almost sounded like those of a large animal, which raised the question of why bring something here. Then I could hear someone speaking to some of my guards before they opened the grate at the top of the cell. Loud huffing sounds was then heard and then a woman's voice.

"Stop complaining. Jump down there and hopefully I will return to you shortly after speaking with Heda and stopping at the healer," the person's voice sparked recognition and I couldn't stop the gasp. That was Anya's voice. I pray that I wasn't hallucinating her voice out of the desperation that she was alive.

I was confused though why wouldn't she just push the person down or even bring them in through the entrance of the cell. The movement of a large animal caused me to look up and then it released another very loud huffing sound.

"Do not complain. You aren't even human yet," Anya spoke once more. I was now very convinced that this voice was Anya's and very confused on who and what she was talking to as the conversation made entirely no sense at all. The relief that swept through me was intense and I could feel the burn of the tears that wanted to be shed. I wanted to pull her into a hug because she had become almost a mother to me or at least what a mother could be in my mind. I had been taken from my home at barely a winter old. There were no memories of my parents or knowledge of who they are or were.

A growl was heard and then the massive animal leaped down and landed right in front of me. The thing looked like that of a large lion but different at the same time. The fur was blonde but darkened the higher up on the body you looked and around the head, shoulder, and neck of the animal was dark spots, like that of a jaguar. The most intense part of the animal was the two very long canines that curved down and easily passed the bottom of the muzzle. Each fang was the size of my dagger and just as sharp. The fangs looked to be extremely sharp and I knew that the animal could easily rip through my body like tissue paper. The claws extended out of the paws and shone brightly in the light. The creature shook itself before stopping as it took a deep breath in.

When it fully stood the eyes looked directly into mine and I felt my world stop. I was dragged into their blue depths as though I was grabbed by a strong current. The pupils of the cats eyes soon blew wide as it looked at me. The cat released a loud whine and a shiver seemed to race through its body. The power of the commander then swept through my body causing whatever reason that I couldn't look away to stop. I couldn't stop the gasp as I stumbled back from the backlash of the power. The terrifying part of the entire experience was that the animal was larger than even the horse Gustus liked to use. The thing was utterly massive and knew that this animal could kill all of us in the room and there would be nothing we could do to stop it.

The large creature let out another whine and began to take small steps closer to me and continued to inhale deeply but I felt no fear at this large beast, something telling me that it would never harm me. I looked behind the cat and watched the two men who both had fear written across their whole face. I looked back the large cat as it stopped itself right in front of me, the hot air from its breath hitting me in the face and surprisingly the cat then stuck its nose deep into my shoulder almost knocking me down as it took another deep breath in.

It did this once more before a loud purring filled the room. Nuzzling its face into my neck, I was too shocked to move as it continued to do this. I slowly brought my hands without realizing it and when my hands had just brushed against the fur around its neck when the scrapping of metal was heard.

The shout of a man was heard next and then the cat twisted its body away from me toward where the two men are, releasing a bone-rattling roar. When it turned I was able to clearly see my dagger deep between its shoulder blades. My eyes widen in shock as the cat swipes its massive paw at Thelonious hitting him across the middle of his body before slowly backing up releasing a growl that also sounded like a whine. The animal's claws looked to have almost severed his body into different parts. Blood sprayed everywhere coating not only the large cat but Marcus and me as well. The blood did not affect me in the least but Marcus released a loud cry of horror as he rushed to his friend.

Fire ripped through my veins at the sight of this proud creature crying out in pain from the knife as it laid down heavily and tried to get the dagger out of its back only succeeding in scratching itself. I rushed forward forgetting about the limp I was pretending to have and stopped in front of the large cat and held my hands up in a placating manner.

The cat looked in my eyes and released another cry of pain as it stared at me. The entirety of my chest clenching at this sound. I slowly reached forward and when my hand touched the dagger the cat released a small growl but stopped. I wrapped my hand around the wooden handle and swiftly pulled it out before placing some of the bandages I had on hand over the wound, pressing down forcefully to stop the flow of blood.

Sitting down next to its head, the cat moved in a way to allow its head to rest in my lap. The large head of the animal so large that its head along was the size of my chest. When I looked down into its eyes once more the pull from before came back and the power of Heda for some reason now deemed it no longer a threat and allowed the pleasant feeling to course through my body. It was peace and warmth, feelings I had not felt in a very long time.

Taking one of my hands off her back I slowly ran my hand through her fur. I marveled at how soft it was, almost like silk beneath my hands. The fur around her neck was thick enough for my hand to slightly disappear in it, the fur was not as soft and had more of a course feeling to it but when I moved closer to the rounded ears it became softer. The longer I ran my hands through her fur the louder the purring became. At this point, I could the feel the purr vibrating in my chest, and I couldn't stop the sigh of pleasure that I released.

I finally looked across the room when I realized that Kane seemed to be yelling at Thelonious to hold on. He looked up at me his eyes wide and screamed for me to help him. I felt no need to help him as I had what I needed from the men and it obvious the man was not smart enough to know not to attack such a large animal with only a dagger.

Thelonious and Kane both had their hands over the wounds on his middle. It was easy to tell that the men were trying to keep his insides where they belonged. The cuts from here I could tell had cut deep and a large pool of blood was below the man. The size telling me that he was most likely almost dead. Thelonious was deathly pale and seemed to barely be moving, the stronghold he had over his wounds were now lax.

"It is too late. Your friends fight is over," the doors to the cell are then ripped open and Gustus with two other men rush into the room. A part of me was extremely angry at the man. They were at the top of the stairs and it had taken more a couple minutes for them to raise down the stairs.

I have never seen Gustus this surprised before in my entire life. The surprise quickly fell away to fear when his eyes took in the very large cat whose head was now on my lap as it continued to stare up at me in awe, the purr still just as loud.

" _What happened?"_ Gustus asked.

" _The man was a fool and thought he could defeat such a large animal with only a small dagger. Gustus, I need you to send someone to the healer. Anya is here. Bring her here, she knows what is going on,"_ I order him.

He stops once more in surprise. "Sha Heda."

"Thelonious NO! Keep your eyes open!" Kane shouts out.

The cat moved its head off my lap and bared its teeth at the dying man and released another growl before laying its head once more on my lap, almost pleased with itself. It released a loud sigh and pushed its head back against my free hand and I was only too happy to continue to run my hands through its soft fur.

" _What should we do about the dead man?"_ Gustus asks.

" _Send him back to the Sky people. Burn him I don't care. His idiocy cost him greatly,"_ Kane was kneeled over Thelonious trying to hold back tears at his death. The weakness this man was showing was deeply unbecoming. If he was in fact one of the leaders of his people he should know that loss happens and should have stopped his friend from his idiotic actions. When I had been given the news of Anya's death I did not shed a tear but continued to listen intently to the report and waited till I was alone in my large room where I finally allowed the tears to spill.

" _What about the cat?"_ Gustus asked and with this question, his hand grabbed the grip of his sword and took a step closer.

 _"The cat seems quite calm,"_ I tell him. The cats purr increased in volume when I spoke.

I removed the cloth to grab another and when I whipped some of the blood I noticed that the wound was already more than halfway healed. My eyes widened in shock and I looked back down into the large cat's eyes.

"What are you?" I asked in English. This was not a normal cat and the way the eyes seemed to hold human intelligence was frightening in its own way. The cat pushed itself up and looked at the door, I followed its line of sight to see Anya walk through the door.

Anya raises an eyebrow when she sees the giant cat next to me and then frowns when she sees the dead man on the floor a couple feet away from us. Then she turns back to the cat and narrows her eyes in her annoyance.

"I was gone for not even 10 minutes. What did you do Clarke?" She sounded greatly annoyed. The newly named Clarke hissed at her. I could not stop the smile that stretched across my face at seeing my old first. A large weight seemed to be lifted off my chest at seeing her. She still was covered in mud but seemed to have been in the process of getting it off because only part of her face was clean as well as her arms.

The large cat moved from standing in front of me to walking over to Anya and rubbing its large body against her and releasing a purr. A flash of jealousy rushed through my body causing me to narrow my eyes at Anya. She didn't notice as she was to busy trying to push the cat away from her. The cat finally stopped messing with her and sat down close to me. If I wanted to I could reach out and touch her soft fur once more but the name Anya called her was familiar.

She looked away from the cat to see me and I watched as her eyes softened. She bowed at the waist slightly. "Heda it is an honor to see you once more."

The cat lets out a startled noise before turning back to look at me then looked back at Anya and made a high whining noise and shifted on its feet.

Anya raised her eyebrow at this. "Yes, that is the Commander."

Then the cat turned back once more to me, standing to its full height as its eyes burned its challenge to me. The fur along its body and its short tail seemed to poof out to make to the cat seem bigger than it actually was. The blue eyes were now calculating instead of eager. I was very shocked in this sudden change in behavior of the animal.

"Anya, what is this?"

"Heda may I present to you Clarke Griffin of the Sky people."

Annoyance spreads through my body but also slight fear that this was the famed Clarke Griffin. If this was her then it was right to destroy the sky people but finally pushed past that thought to glare at Anya. "Do you take me for a fool, Anya? This is not the time for jokes and you know this."

"Do you think I would make light of the one who killed 300 of our warriors, second? Have I ever struck you as one who would joke about something of this magnitude? She can change into what you see before you." The look on her face is almost offended and as I continued to look at her and say nothing, the offended look changed into anger.

"That isn't Clarke! What kind of game are you playing at here? Thelonious is already dead you got what you want, and I know Clarke. She would never willingly kill someone or hurt one of her own people," Kane shouted. Clarke did not seem to like that he was yelling at us and quickly turned around and hissed. Her muscles started to shift slightly as she lowered herself, realizing quickly that she was about to pounce my hand reached out and touched her side. I did not even question myself when I reached out, something telling me that she would calm down if I did such a thing.

A pleasant feeling coursed through my body and I took my hand away not liking what that feeling could mean for an enemy. The cat stopped and slowly relaxed and turned back to me, the blue eyes seemed to almost glow as they looked at me.

"Are you really Clarke?" My voice was hard, steel biting. Her eyes seemed worried and she nodded her large head. The fur that had been puffed out on her body slowly fell back. The muscles that were so tense a second ago started to relax and she sat down once more before turning looking me in the eye once more. Then her whole body tensed as though she had been hit by something.

When she looked up her eyes widened in fear and loud howl of pain shot through the room causing me to take a step back in surprise. The loud crack of a bone shot through the room, quickly followed by another and then another. The girls feline body began to contort in different shapes as each new snap happened.

"Clarke!" Anya shouted out in surprise.

"What is this?!" Gustus shouted out. He reached out and pulled me back from the massive animal that seemed to almost be seizing on the floor, forcing me behind him. The cat's claws made terrible noises when it scratched at the stone, leaving behind deep grooves in the stonework.

For some reason, I felt as though I was weighed down heavily from pain. Horror was coursing throughout my body and for some reason I could feel tears forming, wanting to escape.

I ripped my arm out of Gustus' strong grip and stepping back around him, no one doing anything but watching as the large cat continued to roar out in agony as loud snaps continued to fill the air. The roars then began to switch to that of screams before changing back. I could only watch as the back limbs straightened and the clawed feet curled before the fur slowly gave way to tan skin beneath.

Another snap rang through the air and I was able to watch as the tail slowly faded away to nothing leaving behind a shapely rear. The girl twisted away once more but her back was still to us. The slight hunch that the massive animal had slowly vanished as well as the speckled fur on her back. She had no scars except one that looked like a starburst in the middle of her back. The fur slowly faded away from her shoulders, leaving behind a muscular back each muscle was deeply defined.

On the girls left shoulder a red tattoo appeared. The animal seemed to be on its back legs with its front limbs lifted, looking much like a horse when it rears back. The back portion of the animal had the body of the lion while the front legs looked like a normal cat before changing to bird talons. On the back of the animal were massive wings blown wide and it had the head of an eagle. I had never seen any animal like it and I would surely ask the girl what type of animal it was, including what animal she seemed to turn into because I had never seen a cat such as that before.

The girl rolled over once more and clawed at her face as the massive canines retracted into her mouth and the muzzle slowly disappeared, leaving behind an angular face, the roars changing into that of actual screams. The last thing to change was her hair seemed to grow back leaving it golden, like grain. She lay on her side panting heavily and moaning in pain slightly. Taking in the full form of the girl I was impressed. From what I had seen of the sky people so far, they were weak, all pudgy with no muscles visible. This girl had long legs, that even laying the way she was the muscles in her leg stood out, the same could be said for the rest of her body. She was gorgeous, and I couldn't help but soak in her nude form in front of me. A strange possessive feeling coursing through my body before vanishing when I gave my head a sharp shake.

Anya rushed passed me and threw a coat over the naked girl, shocking me back from my vulgar thoughts. The coat appeared to be mine, noting she must have grabbed it from one of the guards who just came in. "Well, it looks like you finally turned back. Hopefully, it doesn't happen like that again. That did not look pleasant in the slightest. Maybe it will happen like the first time you shifted, little one," Anya told her in a soft voice, shocking me greatly. It would seem that she thought higher of Clarke than I initially assumed.

A gruff laugh escaped from the panting girls mouth. "That was terrible," her voice was scratchy from what I can only assume was the result of her screaming. Then she rolled over and her smile was blinding, her teeth were extremely white and sharper than normal, putting me slightly on edge. The blue in her eyes seemed to also stretch further than most, the whites of her eyes barely visible and currently her pupils were extremely dilated.

"Clarke?" Kane asked, the confusion clear in his voice. Turning I finally took note of how much blood the man was covered in, much of his forearms were red and the grey shirt he had been wearing was dark from the blood. Which brought about the question of how Clarke herself shifted back as clean as the day she was born.

Clarke's eyes flashed a bright blue for a second before she looked away from me, eyes shifting back to Kane's. It was clear that she showed slight regret but not much as she seemed to scowl at the dead body of Thelonious.

"It is nice to see you after such a long time Kane. I don't know what that was but I swear I wouldn't have killed Jaha if he hadn't stabbed me with the knife. It was actually more of an automatic response more than anything else."

"Clarke you still killed him!"

"I didn't want to! He should have been smart and not attacked me with a dagger of all things! At least I am smart enough to know when you have an animal that size you go after it with something a bit bigger than a dagger that's blade is barely the size of my hand. Anyways it was justice for what he did to my father," she was breathing heavily by the end and her words had a low growl to them.

"He thought you were going to kill the girl Clarke! What would you have done if you had seen a massive saber-tooth cat pop out of nowhere and looked like you were about to kill someone? And he had to do what he had to for the safety of the rest of the Ark!"

Those words seemed to be the wrong thing to say because in a flash of light Clarke was gone and the saber-tooth cat was in front of us once more. "So far the only one with an ounce of intelligence is Clarke. Thankfully it seems the shift is only painful that one time," Anya mutters next to me, most likely thinking out loud. Which is something that she does on occasion.

I can only watch as Clarke slowly stalks forward to Kane, all the fur along the ridge of her back is up and the growl she releasing rumbles through the room. Each step she takes is followed by the slight scrape of her sharp claws on the stone below.

"Clarke!" Anya's voice finally cuts through the room, the voice she uses causes me to straighten up in an automatic response. I had heard that voice oh too many times when I was her second, it was the voice she only used when I had done something to upset her.

Clarke's head snapped back to Anya, blue eyes glowing, and she released a loud hiss. "You will knock that off!"

That caused fear to shoot down my spine, I had only heard that voice when I mouthed off to her and challenged her authority, it was hard and left no room for argument. If that had been me then it would usually end with us sparring and me being knocked repeatedly to the ground. This seemed to cause the same effect to Clarke as well because she stopped and shook her head slightly.

Once she stopped and looked back at Anya her eyes seemed to clear and lose the animalistic intensity. It was still there that much was clear to see but it seemed that the human part of her was in the forefront. She seemed to hunch down into herself as she slowly made her way back to Anya before sitting down in front of her and was looking off the side to avoid the heavy stare that Anya was leveling at her.

Kane was very pale and was pressed firmly against the wall and looked like he might pass out at any moment from what had just occurred. His eyes were firmly locked on Clarke as she sat in front of Anya before his eyes looked to Anya herself as though she had performed some miracle. Though I was in no way surprised, she had been the first to the Commander and only a certain type of teacher could have trained a night blood.

Anya had still not dropped her gaze from Clarke and continued to stare at her. Another light flashed through the room and once more a human Clarke was standing in front of us all. Finally, Anya's face relaxed slightly but Clarke still did not meet her eyes. Her face filled with remorse and disappointment.

Thankfully it seemed that my coat that Clarke was wearing survived this shift which made me want to know what had caused the reason for the girl to be naked when she changed back the first time. I was rather fond of it and would have been greatly disappointed to lose it, though a part of me would not have minded another peak.

"It seems like intense feelings cause the shift. We will work on this Clarke. Now come we have much to discuss with Heda and I would prefer it to not be in this desolate cell," then she turned and looked at me before bowing her head slightly at me and leaving the room grabbing Clarke as she left, the limp barely noticeable. Clarke put up no fight as she left just following after Anya already knowing that fighting her when she was like that was useless. I lowered my head slightly in turn before looking back once more at Kane who was still pale.

"It is clear that your intentions honorable. Your desire for peace is true. Breik em au," I quickly tell him.

"You will go back to your people with a message. The massacre must be answered. Blood must have blood. Leave or die. That is your choice. You have two days," with those final words I left.

"No, wait! You can't just say that and leave!" Kane yelled after me. I did not stop and continued out. I could hear my guards attacking the man and assumed he tried to come after me. What a stupid man.

Once I had left and had walked up the stairs and made it out in the daylight I was greeted to the sight of Anya glaring at Clarke and talking to her in harsh whispers as Clarke just shook her head and continued to look anywhere but directly at her. It was certainly amusing to see but I knew the conversation that I was about to have with her would not be an easy one.

"What happened Clarke?" Anya asked me. Her eyes were intense as she searched my face.

I chuckled and ran my hand through my hair and looked down as I tried to peace together everything that had happened within the last 20 minutes. There was a slight ache between my shoulder blades and assumed that the pain was from Jaha stabbing me. That brought vicious satisfaction at the thought that he was finally dead. My father would not have approved of me killing Thelonious, but he wasn't here anymore.

"I killed him. He stabbed me," rolling my shoulders before I finally looked her in the eye once more. I could tell I had gotten taller and I felt stronger. It seemed I was slightly taller than her now because I wasn't directly meeting her eyes and I slightly looking down, not a lot. When rolling my shoulders, it was easy to feel the shifting of my muscles, even the ones in my back.

"He stabbed you where?" her eyes were now visibly concerned. I pulled the coat that smelled heavenly in closer burying my nose into the collar of the jacket.

"I don't see any blood," she was now walking, well more limping around me.

"It is already healed. It must be because of whatever happened to me. The same happened with the bullet wound. That would have killed me. That must have been what triggered whatever caused this," releasing a sigh and rubbing my chest.

"That is good. Be ready and stay strong. Lexa is heading over now and you need to show the strength that I know that you have."

Turning my head, I watch as Lexa almost stalks closer to us. Her head was held high and her shoulders were thrown back. My heart began to beat faster in my chest and something warm curled and flowed through my chest. My lips curling in the beginning of a smile before I realized I was feeling something that far surpassed what it should after just meeting this woman. This woman who had ordered the killing of my people. A woman that I should not be happy to see or be around till I knew that my people would be safe.

A primal feeling rose up within and then I was standing taller. My mind cleared and while my heart seemed to hurt from this I was able to meet the challenging glare that Lexa was giving me. I was being challenged and I did not like that. A rumble began to build in my chest before I could stop myself. Realizing that I was growing at this woman who was causing so many different emotions to cycle through my body. The growl coming to a halt

"So you are one who burned 300 of my warriors alive?" Her sharp green eyes, almost seemed to pierce my very soul. My lip curled and the deep rumbling growl returned. Her eyes then flashed but not in anger but in something else and for some reason pleasure swam through my body from that look.

"And you're the one who sent them to die," I tell her with a sneer. Anger flashed across her face and for some reason this brought me more pleasure. I enjoyed her anger and it greatly confused me. I didn't step back from her challenge though and instead took a step forward. She was the same height I used to be so I had to look down at her and I reveled in it.

"Why are you with Anya? I was told that she died in the fire and yet I see her here before me. Then added to this is that she is here with you as well," her eyes softened greatly when she looked over at Anya before she looked back at me.

"Anya and I have been in the Mountain and now know what they are doing. They are using your people's blood to allow them to live. They are draining them dry so that they could live. They now have my people and will soon begin to use them as well. If we work together then I know that we can defeat the Mountain Men and free all of our people," at the end I puffed my chest out and the confidence that I exuded was coming off of me in waves.

"What makes you think that you can help us defeat the Mountain? What makes your people different than ours?"

"My people know how to use the same systems and weapons that the Mountain Men use. The systems on the Ark is the exact same systems that the Mountain uses. My people can take down their defenses and then your people can charge in and we can take all of our people back."

Anya took a step closer to our little standoff. "Heda I have seen it. They are taking the blood of our people. Some they took away for something else that I do not know of. With this alliance we can end the Mountain Men and you will bring peace to the 12 clans."

"If what you say is true, then I could see how this could help our people succeed but your people Clarke, sent an assassin into one of my villages and killed 18 people. If you wish to join in an alliance with me then you need to bring this assassin to me. I am bringing my army to Camp Jaha in less than a days time. I want the assassin if you do not give him to me then I cannot except the alliance. You have 48 hours, Clarke. If he is not in my custody in that time then I will force your people from my land."

Lexa then turned sharply and began to walk away stopping after only a couple of feet before turning back to face Anya and I. "Anya give her suitable clothing and return to me my coat," then she was leaving once more.

The anger that had been brewing and sweeping through my body vanished, as though I had been doused with cold water. Despair now filled my chest as though I had lost something important, as though someone had taken my heart from my chest. It was a burning that seemed the thrum with every beat of my heart.

"I need to get back to Camp Jaha, Anya. We need the coalition's help and if I need to give them one of my people then I will, as much as I wish I didn't have to."

"Do you plan to bring this person forward to accept the punishment that is waiting for him?" Anya's eyes were searching for something in my eyes before she reached her arm forward and left it there, looking into my eyes expectantly.

I grasped her forearm in a tight grip. "If you shift you will be able to get there faster. Do you think you can control the shift Clarke?"

I released her arm before taking a step back. "I think I maybe able to. Let me try. I don't want to rely on the anger I felt the last time I did this."

"Not yet, Clarke. We need to get you new clothing. Heda wants her coat back after all," her last words are humorous and light. Anya then turns and begins to walk away as quickly as she can and I race to follow. Even with her wounded leg her long legs allow her to eat up distance quickly. We walk through the city and all I can do is stare in shock.

When we first entered the city, I had kept my massive head aimed at the ground, not wanting to scare or cause some massive freak out. I could hear all the whispers from the people when we had passed. Many whispering about the arrival of Anya and her miraculous survival. Now I could see the long street that was packed with vendors, though I did not see many men around and the only women that I noticed all ran a stall or had small children following them.

"Anya where is everyone?"

She turned her head to look me in the eye before looking back in front of her. "Many of the warriors are gone and have joined the main army. Though now if you do give the Commander the assassin then the army will be used to defeat the mountain instead of being sent to wipeout Skaikru."

"That makes sense. I'll bring the murderer to Lexa. She isn't allowed to be mad at me," the last part I almost whispered but Anya still heard me and she whipped around stopping so fast that I almost ran into her. Her eyes were intense as she stared at me. My brain froze when I finally realized the last thing I had said. I tried to take what I said back but I couldn't. My throat felt like it tightened up and I couldn't get any words past. Her eyes then left mine and began to shift around as though she was looking for someone.

She grabbed my arm once more and pulled me into a hut that had a door on it. The hut had a bed and a large chest at the end. Different horns of different animals were mounted around the room as well as different weapons. I then realized that this was Anya's home. Taking a deep breathe in, it was easy to tell that her smell was heavy and thick here as though it had soaked into to everything in the small home.

"What did that mean Clarke? Do not lie to me. I can tell you are keeping something from me. If this somehow involves a plot against Heda I will kill you to keep her safe," grabbing to dagger that she now had attached to her hip, pulling it half out as she took a step closer to me.

My teeth hurt and I could parts of my body begin to shift. I released a growl that rattled my chest and pride rushed through my body when it drew Anya to a pause. "I would never harm her and if you tried to kill me, you would only hasten your death," my words sounded more like snarls and growls than actual human words.

"Clarke tell me what you mean by that!"

Then it was though I was pushed by some animalistic instinct that had long been buried that finally found what it needed to escape. "SHE'S MINE!" I roar at her. A steady rumble continues from my chest. I feel as though Anya is going to steal Lexa from me and I can't in anyway have that. I don't want her which causes a rush of pain to my heart, that causes me to grip my chest and release a low keening whine.

"I don't understand," her voice is softer but I can hear the steel that layered those quiet words.

"Clarke you need to explain this to me."

"I met her eyes when I jumped down. It was as though this thing I had been missing my entire life I got back. This feeling inside that feels primal wants her. It wants to protect, provide, and love. I don't want it. I don't like it Anya and it hurts to even think this. I don't understand anything that has happened in the past day and the worst part is that I won't be able to. I have to seal this alliance to make sure my people aren't attacked on two fronts. And I'm so confused, and it hurts," rubbing my chest as the pressure there begins to increase.

A strong hand grips my shoulder and I finally look up to meet Anya's intense stare. "You need to keep this quiet. Whatever feeling that this is needs to be kept hidden. You are already a danger from what you can do already but this is more so. Lexa will tell you she is meant to be alone, but I don't believe she should. She becomes to cold hearted and while that would make her a good leader it masks the important parts of herself. I believe you for now but keep this hidden from everyone, even your own people Clarke. Now I am going to give you some clothing and then I want you to return to your people and bring back this ripa that jeopardizes everything that we are working for."

She then slammed a bundle of clothes into my chest and left the hut, closing the door after her. Slowly I methodically began to unbutton the long coat. Taking my time with each one till I finally unbuttoned the last one and pulled the coat off before shoving my nose deep into the fabric. Lexa's scent under the smell of long past blood and sweat was pine and moss. A soft purring sound stemmed from deep within my chest and I almost threw the coat onto Anya's bed, trying to pretend that I did not just shove my nose into that woman's coat.

"God I am hopeless," I mumble while I rub my face before grabbing to the thick black pants pulling them on before stopping when I notice that I look different. I could tell I was tanner, my skin a nice golden bronze color and the muscles in my thighs were clearly visible. Pulling pants all the way on, pleasantly surprised that they fit and did not seem to be too long or tight on me. There was a roll of what looked like bandages and realizing they were chest wrappings.

They were easier than I thought they would be but tying them was tricky but bound my breasts reasonably well, which was a relief, but I did not want to see what it would be like when I ran. I could just imagine them falling out of my shoddy wrapping job and slapping me in the face. The mental image causing me laugh slightly. The shirt was cut off at the shoulders and was black. It was soft and comfortable, and I loved it. I hoped that Anya didn't want it back because I fully planned on keeping it. The next thing I pulled on was the socks and then the boots which were just slightly on the tight side, but it was easy to ignore.

The clothing was thicker than what I had been wearing before. Everything from the Ark was thin and meant for warmer weather but I knew winter was coming soon. The cold this morning had a bit more of a bite to it and something within me told me that I would need these thicker clothes because those on the Ark were only used to a constant temperature. The cold would be something new for us and I knew that none from the Ark would truly be prepared for it.

When leaving the hut, I was met with Anya's face set in stone.

"Come Clarke, I will escort you to the edge of the city then you will go to your camp. The Commander has sent Marcus Kane ahead of you but if you shift you will most certainly beat him. Find this assassin so that we can then go and find our people," slapping me hard on the arm, before turning and making her way back to what I am assuming was the large tower where Lexa was.

Walking into the woods, I allowed the sounds of the woods to sweep over me. The sound of something climbing up the tree somewhere to my left. The sounds of the city slowly slipping away as I walked further along the large worn trail. I could even still smell the path that Anya and I came in on.

Then finally the city noise died away and I was left with only the quiet sounds of forest. Closing my eyes I allowed the noises to wash over me completely and then something stirred deep within my mind and the change happened. The small flash of light lit up around me and then everything seemed slightly larger and I could smell and see cleared around me. There was a difference from this shift than from the last one. There was a pull and it was coming from the city that I just left, and I knew it was pulling me back to Lexa.

I really hope my mom knows what this is because whatever this was is going to cause problems. Then I shot forward because I didn't want to think, everything was becoming complicated and I didn't like it and I just needed to calm down and refocus. The trees past me in a green blur and barely 20 minutes later I know exactly where I am.

The drop ship is within a quarter mile of me which means I am close to Camp Jaha. I smell stops me so suddenly that my paws slip and I go rolling, making a loud snapping noise when my back makes contact with a smaller tree, snapping the tree and it landing harshly to the ground. My back burns and each breath is painful, instantly knowing that I snapped a rib. Slowly I roll onto my stomach and stand on shaky paws, shaking my head to clear my muddled thoughts. Taking another deep breathe in, my lips curl and a deep growl escapes past my lips.

The scent smells strongly of blood and chemicals. It causes the fur along the ridge of my back to stand and makes me feel threatened. It was a reaper and underneath that is the smell that I always linked to Octavia. Following the trail, I am brought to the drop ship. Other familiar smells enter my nose and then I hear the loud roar cry of a reaper. I'm off like a bullet past the curtain, tearing it slightly from it catching on gods knows what.

Loud yelling and more angry shouts sound overhead and I know they are all on the second floor. Releasing a roar I jump out and try to pull myself up the ladder only to fall heavily back down to the floor. I try to slow down my breathing because I can't seem to calm down enough to shift back. I pace back and forth under the ladder, trying to calm down enough to turn back.

The sound of the hatch opening brings me to a stop and I meet the eyes of Octavia.

"HOLY SHIT!" she screams and then her head disappears and the hatch is slammed closed.

"O! What's down there?"

"Bell you would not believe me. It's this giant ass cat with massive fangs," her voice is massively stressed out and I release a snort. Then my heart rate finally calms down enough that I breathe past the slight ache in my side. A flash of light later and I am finally back on two feet. I jump onto the ladder and pull myself up, throwing the hatch open and finally climbing through the hatch.

My breath is stolen from me when I see Lincoln passed out on the floor. Breathing in I can smell the sickness coming from him and release a growl in his direction. Every part of me is now on edge and I feel no peace that he is passed out.

Two slim arms wrap me in a hug. "I thought you were dead Clarke," a voice almost cries into my side. My attention finally changes to what is happening around me. Octavia grabs onto me harder and I finally return the hug. My long arms wrapping around her in equal strength, releasing a small purr to be back with someone that I felt at home with. It was almost the same feeling that I have when I was with Anya.

"I missed you too Octavia," I mummer into her hair. Looking up I meet Bellamy's eyes that are just filled with relief. Finn is here as well, and he looks like he can't believe what he is seeing. Then he stumbles his way over and joins the hug. The instant he touches me, an ice-cold wave washes over my body, freezing me. Octavia notices and she meets my eyes.

I pull myself from the hug and back away, not understanding why I don't want to touch him. Something is wrong with him, he did something that is sending all of my instincts of the cat haywire. The more human side of me is deeply saddened by this because I want to pull him into a hug.

"We thought you were taken by the grounders, Clarke! You're wearing their clothes. How did you escape?" his voice is filled with anger and relief, a strange combination. The anger though puts me on edge.

"It was the mountain Finn. I escaped with Anya and was able to meet with the Commander! She is letting us have an alliance but I need to find someone before we can make it official."

"Wait! Did you see that cat?! It must have left!" she then leaned further into the hole.

"Something happened after we escaped the mountain," my nerves still on edge, as I peeked around Bellamy to look at Lincoln.

"What happened? Were you hurt?" Finn asked taking a step closer. My lip curling at him, hurt and confusion flashing across his face.

"That cat you saw? Was me…" all of their jaws dropped.

"I smelled reaper and then heard him yelling. I wasn't able to calm down enough to change back and decided that climbing a ladder as giant cat was a good idea," sheepishly rubbing my hand against the back of my neck.

Octavia released a snort at me before her eyes saddened as she looked to Lincoln. "We found him in the reaper tunnels. You are our healer. Do you think we can save him?" her voice cracking near the end.

"I can try. Let me look," I walk over to his side, taking a deep breath as I do. He smells for some reason sick and not from whatever they gave him. I didn't notice it from the other side of the room but now that I was next to him it was easy to decipher. Though I won't lie, I was confused that I even knew what sickness smelled like and threw into the pile labeled animal instincts.

Placing two fingers on his pulse point, becoming slightly worried that is heart rate was increasing and how warm he seemed to be. Pulling my hand away and taking another deep breath in, the blood caught my attention. Moving his head to the side I wasn't very surprised to see blood there but what did surprise me was the needle marks. Then everything clicked. The high heart rate, sweating, and fever. It was withdrawal.

"Lock him up tightly. We are looking at withdrawal. I am going to need saline, water, and most likely a defibrillator but a shock baton would work equally as well. We need to keep alive long enough for the drugs to leave his system. Hopefully because he wasn't being given the drug for to long this will work. We will most likely need my mother," Octavia rushed over to the hatch.

"I'll get the water," then she was already going down the hatch.

"Clarke you mentioned that you were looking for someone," Bellamy's deep voice drew me from my thoughts.

"Yes. She talked about an assassin who went into a village and slaughtered 18 people. I need to bring them to her or else she will force us from these lands."

When I hear nothing, I finally look up to see Bellamy looking solemly at Finn. My heart drops to my stomach when I see Finn's face. It is contorted in grief and regret. I feel sick and a deep anger begins to slowly rise.

"What did you do Finn?" I growl at him.

"I was trying to find you! A grounder had your watch. What was I supposed to think Clarke!"

"You murdered! You killed innocents! Some of them were children. I can't even look at you," my nails felt sharper as they dug into my palm, as I tried to keep myself from attacking the boy in front of me.

"I did for you!" his words cut through my restraint and then I was jumping out, slamming a fist into his face. The loud crack of nose echoing loudly through the room after I did it. I go to deliver another blow to his face to only be pulled away from him.

"That's enough princess," Bellamy's gruff voice sounds to loud in my ear but it pulls me back from the blinding rage I had built up. I then finally realize that I have been growling and I slowly stop, till I am only breathing heavy with Bellamy's arms still wrapped tightly around my middle, only holding me in place because I have more important things to handle at the moment.

"I'm fine you can let go Bell," he releases his hold but makes sure to put himself between the still downed Finn and myself.

"I guess you weren't lying about the cat thing. I could tell you could have easily escaped. The growl was creepy too. Now what do you need me to do?"

"Lock him up tighter. I am not sure what happened earlier but I am guessing he escaped. Octavia is getting the water. I am not knowledgeable enough for this. I am going to grab my mom. She will know what to do."

"Sounds good princess," he tells me before he makes his way over to Lincoln, moving the chains around and securing him once more.

I walk over to Finn, ignoring the sick feeling I now feel just looking at him, crouching down next to his head. His eyes are still almost glazed over. "You have 48 hours Finn. When they are up, I am taking you to Lexa. Tell you goodbyes to those that deserve it. Explain to Raven how you need to pay for your sins."

Then I leave the room, jumping down to the ground floor easily before quickly shifting. Finally realizing if I just think of being the animal again, I shift. I shake my body slightly and walk out of the dropship only to run into Octavia who accidently drops her water canteen. Thankfully it closed but I can't help but laugh at her.

"It's not funny Clarke! You are scary looking, I am just waiting for you to use me as a scratching post," she grumbles as she picks up her water.

Trotting forward, I rub myself against her side. Deeply satisfied for some reason that she now has my scent on her. The idea of her being mine greatly pleases me but I don't feel the same rush of heat as I did when I was being touched or having my scent as I did with Lexa. A large part of me grateful for that because that would just be weird. She is to good of a friend to think of like that.

"God your soft," Octavia mumbles as she runs her hand along my back as I rub myself past her.

I snort and then take off into the forest, making my way to Camp Jaha, only taking a couple of minutes of me running as quickly as possible to make it to the camp. When I escaped the tree line, making sure to think of what it felt to be human. Then walking the rest of the way.

Thankfully no one fired at me, like they did the previous night. Wasn't that strange to think about how busy I had been that last 48 hours. Someone shouting my name, caused me to look up. I met the warm brown eyes of my mother and tears formed in my eyes. I was running full out toward the gate, the gate opening just before I hit it, tackling my mother into a bone crushing huge. Taking in as much of my mothers scent as possible, it wrapping around me like a warm blanket. The damn finally breaking and I was sobbing into her neck.

"Oh honey," her voice thick with emotions, as she rubbed circles into my back.

"I heard you were ok but a small part of me didn't believe it."

Then I pull back and rest my face against hers. Her thumbs rub the tears away from my face and gives me a watery smile. "Mom something happened. Something changed."

Her eyes widened in surprise, before it dropped into a sad smile. "We can talk about it in private. Follow me," she grabbed my hand and started pulling me after her, letting go after a couple of feet, walking quickly to wherever we were headed.

She actually led us to the chancellors office and I finally remembered the pin on her shirt. The door whooshed closed behind, her quickly finding a seat, where she began to ring her hands.

"Your father wasn't like normal people. He could do something. Something amazing. He could shift. He would turn into this beautiful bald eagle. He surprisingly shifted for the first time when I told him I was pregnant with you," letting out a watery laugh before continuing. "You should have seen it. I had never laughed so hard in my life. Of course it scared me because there was this flash of light and all of sudden there is this giant bird squawking in our living room. There was a part of me that didn't believe it till that moment."

"He told me that you would do the same thing one day. I am so sorry that he isn't here to tell you this himself. He was my mother half and I thought that Jaya would be able to get him to hold off the video and maybe we could find someone to help him fix it. He didn't. He sent guards. Then he was gone. My other half and god it has killed me every day. Then. Then that Man took you from me to," she spit the word man. She was now openly crying as she stared at the table.

I knew that she had talked to Jaha but to have her confirm she did hurt more than words could describe to see her fall apart the way she was. A high pitched whine escaped my lips. The animal part of me was forcing its way to the surface and I for some reason felt the need to shift and curl around my mother. Then she finally lifted her hands and covered her face as she released another sob and then I shifted.

My form was massive in the room and it was hard to stick my head between the chairs, eventually just hooking my paw around the leg of the chair, throwing my leg back taking the chair with it. Then I laid down and pressed my large head into my mothers side and released a huff.

She turned and looked at me and began crying all over again, dropping from the chair to wrap her arms around my head. A throat began to vibrate and a loud purring noise rang through the room. Then I shifted myself to where I was curled into a ball around my mother. It wasn't the most comfortable position but the animal part of me relaxed and my mother's cries began to slow, till she was just holding onto me with a surprising strength.

"I am so sorry Clarke. I didn't think he would float your father before he talked to him," her grip tightened even further. I released a loud whine before allowing myself to think about being human again. My mom falling forward slightly from the difference in width, but I easily kept her from knocking us both over.

"I forgive you mom. But you should have known that he would not have stopped."

"My plan was to quietly bring in more engineers and people from mechanical who might have been able to fix the problem. I was hoping that Thelonious would be able to convince to stay silent about for just a bit longer but he decided that it couldn't be risked and floated your father. Your father told me that I had to denounce him, only to be saved from being floated as well," her words were best described as watery, as though she was holding in her tears. I tightened my arms around her, holding her close to me.

"I did something mom. Something that you might be angry at me for or even hate me," she stilled in my arms.

"I could never hate you."

"I killed Jaha…it was an accident. I couldn't figure how to turn back and I jumped down into this cell that Anya was letting me use till I could but there was this girl there mom. She was…I couldn't control myself. She just smelled amazing and her entire being drew me in. Thelonious thought I was trying to hurt her so he stabbed me with a dagger. I whipped around and hit with my claws. He died. Kane was there. He knows I did it. Please don't be upset with me."

"Thelonious hurt you? He stabbed you?" her hold that had relaxed, increased its strength once more. My air wheezing out my chest from her strong grip. She then pulled back and started to look over everything that she could see.

"Where?" her eyes burned like fire. I hadn't seen my mother so mad in my entire life. Her entire frame seemed to shake from her anger.

"My back. It is already healed though," she then somehow moved me to where I was facing away from her, surprised at the sudden shift. Then she lifted my shirt and then she was touching the scar from the bullet.

"This doesn't look like a knife wound. What happened here?" the high pitch from her voice gave away her anxiousness.

"I was shot. I was around the outskirts of the clearing and I pushed Anya out of the way and took the bullet. I am sure it was the reason I shifted that time. She was shot in the leg. Thankfully the wound wasn't that bad and I brought her to what I believe is there capital."

"Mom it was amazing. I met the Commander as well. She was the woman. Mom I have no idea what happened but I smelled her and then I met her eyes. Please tell me you know what this is. It feels like I am going insane. Anytime I tell myself I don't want to feel this way, it is like something tightens my chest. It hurts to breath and it causes me to panic."

"Oh hunny," she pulls me into another hug. Her hand pulling my head into her chest, running her hand through my hair.

"There is no name for it but your father had the same thing happen to him when he first met me. It is something amazing, a blessing. Your father's family has Greek origins. The story he always told me about this was the story of soulmates. When the gods first made man, each person had four arms, four legs, and one head with two faces. Fearing their power Zeus split them into two beings, forcing them to spend their lives searching for their other half. The griffin family was blessed by the gods and given the gift of being able to tell who their other half is by just one look into the others eye."

Everything stopped, and it was as though everything settled all the way to my soul. Then the panic set in.

"Mom you don't understand. She is the Commander. She is sending her army here for Finn. If we don't give him to her then her army will kill us all. Mom I can't. Are you sure that this what is happening?" my voice pleading with her.

"She is your other half Clarke. If what your father told me is true, then she is meant for you. I wish I could say that I was ok with the fact that she is the Commander. That will definitely take some time, but she is made for you just as you are made for her."

She then grabbed my cheeks, whipping the tears of frustration I didn't even know I was shedding away. "You are strong Clarke. The shifting just adds to it. If it makes you feel any better the Commander will start to feel the same way for you as well. Clarke you need to understand that no one will be able to compete with her. You may try to fight it but one day you will realize that she is the one for you. It happened with your father and I. I didn't like that some weird gods had decided that we were meant to be together. He backed off and kept a distance from me but it wasn't him that came crawling back but me. I realized that I never wanted someone as much as I wanted him. I wanted to be the one he smiled for, the one who he laughed with, and I wanted to wake up every morning with. What you found is beautiful Clarke."

She then kissed my forehead before standing with a slight wince. I followed and I was grateful that the blood back to flowing in my legs.

"Now you said Jaha stabbed you. Where?"

"Upper back on the right side. Lexa pulled out the knife but it healed quickly."

She nodded her head. "That's good. Now is there anything else that I need to know."

"I need your help. Lincoln was turned into a reaper. After looking him over it was easy to tell that he is suffering form withdrawel and I need you to help him because I don't know what to do. Then we need to give Finn to Lexa and her people. Mom he murdered 18 people. He killed children. I feel sick just looking at him. A part of me just wants to rip his throat out," by the end I was growling, and my mom's face contorted into a grimace but then quickly changed to anger.

"As much as I hate to ask. Is there anything we could do so that we don't have to give him to the grounders?"

"No, he needs to pay for his crimes and because he didn't kill any of our people we can't justify keeping him to deliver our own punishment. Lexa expects him to be delivered in two days' time. This should give him enough time to say his goodbyes. He is at the dropship right now with Octavia, Bellamy, and Lincoln."

"I don't agree with this but if this keeps us from being murdered or forced to leave this area then it is better than nothing. What about Marcus? You mentioned him earlier.

"He should be making his way here. Lexa talked to him before me, so he doesn't know of the deal that I made with her. He believes that we only have 48 hours to leave."

"Ok then I will leave instructions to Bre to let him know what is happening and then we can leave and get to Lincoln."

"Hit him again," my mom pressing the shock baton once more into Lincolns chest. Only stopping when he lifted his chest off the metal floor, greedily inhaling a large breath of air.

Octavia began crying once more as she lovingly ran her hands over the sides of his.

"Octavia," his voice was ragged, and I then knew that he was finally going to make it. I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders at the sight of him. I grabbed my moms shoulder in a tight grip, she reaching up and grabbing my hand as well.

Then Finn moved in the corner of my eye and anger curled in the pit of my stomach at the sight of him. He should be saying his goodbye to Raven not still siting here. He is part of her family and he is just standing there. Pulling my hand away, I walk over to Finn who is watching Octavia and Lincoln.

"You're running out of time Finn. You need to say your goodbyes," I tell him as soon as I stand next to him.

"Why aren't you going to help me? I love you Clarke. I did it for you," he pleaded at me. His eyes conveying his love for me. Bile filled my mouth at his statement, my jaw clenching.

"You killed people for me? You killed children for me! Children FINN!" my anger becoming palpable. My hand reached out and wrapped around his throat, lifting him off the ground, a deep growl reverberating within my chest.

"You sicken me boy," hissing out to him. His face was slowly turning red and his hands are digging into my wrist, trying to get my hand to release its hold. His feet dangling in the air, moving them as though he is trying to kick me.

"Clarke! Let him go!" a tan rough hand grabbing hold of my wrist as well as someone to pull me away from Finn. Disgust was coursing through my entire body and I finally just threw him away from him.

Finn hit the wall hard, gasping and coughing trying to pull air into his lungs. Bellamy pulling me back and my mother rushing to check on Finn.

"Don't speak such nasty things to me again. I am tempted to just take you to Lexa now instead of waiting. Make peace with those you need to. I will return in a days time to take you to their camp," then I turned and jumped down the hole, running out quickly, allowing the feeling of running on all fours fill my thoughts, leaping forward with a flash of light, landing on all fours and sprinting into the woods. I easily ignore my mother calling my name to come back.

Shifting does nothing to alleviate the nauseous feeling in my stomach. I didn't want to know that. Killing someone no matter the act should only be done if necessary and as a last resort and to know that he had killed 18 people for me is disgusting. It causes the anger to coil in my stomach and I feel the need to destroy, to go back and rip his throat out with my teeth, to watch as the light leaves his eyes.

I don't realize what happens but all of a sudden it feels like I've been pushed back, and something takes control. The feeling of what I can only describe as my animalistic instincts takes over. It feels like I am back on the Ark and watching a movie with my father. My body followed a pull allowing the anger that I had massively built up was slipping away but I couldn't take back over. I don't know where I am but the panic starts to filter into my mind when I realize we are closing in on a large camp of people.

Then I know where I am and what the fucking cat in me wanted to do. It reminded of when Anya and I were heading to the Commander and that squirrel jumped in my path. Wasn't that just embarrassing. I am so glad that Anya never brought that up. Inhaling deeply I could smell all the different fires in the area, including all the people. Crouching down I slowly crept my way through the camp, using the night that finally fallen to my advantage.

I made my further into camp, just accepting the embarrassment that is coming my way when this is over. The worst part is I am still to pissed to calm down enough to turn back, anytime I try my anger picks back up to an unhealthy level and I lose the ability to think. Then I begin growling and I am sure if I get caught in camp in the middle of the night, they will most likely try to kill me.

Finally, I catch Lexa's scent through the air. Slowly I sped up, especially when I caught the scent of Anya as well in the same area. I made it the edge of a clearing at the top of the small hill and I instantly knew that it was Lexa's tent. I slunk further into a crouch, low enough that the grass hid at least half my large body.

I stuck my head under the bottom of the back of the tent. The area was dark but I was able to see perfectly. Lexa was sleeping and I could see the gleam of the knife clutched in her fist. I tried to stop myself but the inner cat wanted closer. She wanted to protect, no one was protecting her inside the tent. The protective instincts slowly spread to even the more human side of myself and I stopped fighting the pull and slowly slunk under the tarp. Then laid down heavily at the end of her cot keeping my eyes trained the flap to her sleeping area.

Her scent curled around me, bringing peace, the anger slowly faded away to nothing and I now knew that I could shift back but I didn't. I knew that she could protect herself but she shouldn't have too. That should be my job.

Making my way out of the grounder encampment was a lot harder than entering. Thankfully Lexa did not wake because that would not be something I could easily explain but the couple hours I spent with my eyes fixed to front of her tent, relaxed me more than I cared to explain. I didn't want to accept that these feelings, but I felt at peace. I could breath and felt oddly safe, something that I hadn't felt in over a year.

As much as I didn't want to admit that the story my mother told me was true, it was something that I could accept. That thought alone brought me some peace. I started to quicken my pace and thankfully it wasn't that long of a run because she set camp within what seemed like a mile of Camp Jaha.

Once I reached the edge of the trees, I finally shifted back to two legs. I began to speed up to a jog. I was hoping to maybe get a couple hours of sleep before I kicked Finn's ass all the way to Lexa. I slowed down, surprised by the two grounders on horseback that seemed to be waiting at the front of the gate.

"Why are you here?" I asked, even though I had a feeling they were here for Finn.

"We are here for the boy," the man with the skull mask answered emotionlessly.

"I'll find him for you," I tell him before I make my way to the gate.

The gate was closed immediately after I entered. There was a large group of people in the main area, all trying to get a glimpse of the grounders that were at the front of the gate and those that were encamped in the gorge to our left.

Entering the ark, I followed the same path from the last time I was in the building and was able to make it back to moms office. Bre was standing in front of the door, so clearly she was there.

"It's good to see you Clarke. Your mom was concerned when you ran off yesterday and never returned. She is talking to Kane right now but she wanted to see you when you returned so you can go in," she told me with a small smile. She then turned and pressed the button causing the door to slide open.

She was in a heated discussion with Kane, both stopping when I entered the room. "Clarke, I was so worried when you ran off yesterday. As much as I hate to tell you it seems Finn left, along with Bellamy, Raven, and Murphy."

"He ran? No surprise. I have an idea of where they went," I then turned and started leaving, only to stop when Kane called my name.

"Clarke, you won't be leaving. You killed Jaha."

I released a snort. "He attacked me first. Remember that my mom is now the Chancellor and I am the leader. I am the one that the Commander made a deal with not you. Arresting me for self defense won't go over well and I would just love to see how Lexa would react the announcement that I was arrested," then I turned and quickly left. Jogging through the halls, making my way out because it seems like I will not be sleeping anytime soon. This isn't a good thing for me because I already don't do well off lack of sleep.

"Open the gate!" I order the guards and when it opens I stomp my way to stand in front of the two warriors on horseback.

The one that doesn't have his entire face covered actually lifts his eyebrow at me. "The boy is gone. I have a feeling where he is. I am going now. Tell the Commander," I order them and then I sprint off toward the woods and in a flash of light I land on four limbs and run even faster through the woods.

Within minutes I find the scent trail and I am in no way surprised to find myself in front of the dropship. I sit down and just glare at the entrance and release a loud growl when Bellamy sticks his head out. In a flash, I am standing with my back straight staring at Bellamy whose face is set in a determined glare.

"Where's Finn, Bellamy? I won't let him be the cause of everyone's death. You want to protect him at the death of our people. He killed children and I won't stand around and let you cause our deaths."

Bellamy is roughly shoved to the side and Raven is all her righteous fury storms over to me.

"I won't let you take him from me Clarke."

"You know what he has done right Raven? Please tell me you don't know and that's why you are acting like this," I plead to her.

"I know," she tells me with a jut of her chin.

"I have killed Raven. I caused the death of over 300 warriors, condemning them to be burned to death. I did this to protect my people and would do it again. I killed those that attacked us. Finn is a murderer. He went into a village and slaughtered 18 people, some of them children. If you are willing to protect him then I guess I don't really know you," her eyes drop to the ground and her shoulders shake and I know instantly that she's crying.

"He's the only family I have left Clarke. If I don't have him then I'm alone. Please don't take him," she is now the one pleading, her voice cracking in multiple places.

Stepping forward I pulled her into a strong hug and Raven forcing her head deep into my shoulder and starts bawling. Her whole body wracking with hard sobs.

"I'll be here. My mom will be here. We'll never leave you. I'll never leave you," I whispered in her ear. She held on harder and another sob shook her body. Her fingers digging into my back. The snapping of a branch behind me has me moving instantly. I pull Raven behind me and almost shift till I realize that it is a couple grounders, relaxing somewhat.

I turn back around and force Raven to look at me. "They are going to take him. You need to say good bye Raven. We can't fight them without risking the death of all our people."

She fought back tears and made her way back into the dropship, her shoulders bowed in defeat. I paid more attention to the grounders that were slowly surrounding the clearing. It put me on edge only because it was feeling like I was being closed in which was exactly what was happening.

Finn finally came out of the dropship, giving me a subdued look as he passed, almost looking like a kicked puppy. I felt no pity or remorse as the grounders roughly grabbed him and dragged him away. When Raven came out she was no longer crying but her eyes are red and swollen.

I didn't even think and just shifted, scaring the shit out of her but I didn't like the sadness that seemed the cloud around her. Raven's eyes were wide in surprise and I could see the fear but I made my way over slowly, making strange chuffing noises, that caused her crack a smile. Her hand reached out slowly and I put my head against her hand.

Ravens dug deep into the fur around my face, before rubbing around my neck. I switched back and forth between the chuffing and a purr. The purr was harder to do and put more of a strain on my throat than the chuffing. She then surprised me by wrapping her arms around my neck and began to sob once more. Her face was smashed against the side of my head, slowly rubbing my face against hers.

After about ten minutes she finally calmed down enough and pulled her face away. "You will never tell anyone about this. I do not cry Clarke. That includes everyone inside as well!" she yelled back at the dropship. Her voice was rough from crying but while she still carried all the sadness with her, it didn't seem to be carried as heavily on her face.

The boys inside gave there agreements before Bellamy asked if they could come out. I turned back and tried not to blush at Raven. "You make a cute cat," Raven winked at me. My face heated up and I knew I looked like a cherry tomato.

"Please don't say something like that to me," I mumble at her.

"What's the plan Clarke? Are we really going to let them do this to Finn? I asked Lincoln what was going to happen. They are going to cut off his hands, feet, tongue, and then his eyes. Before that all those that have suffered can cut him."

I didn't know that. No one ever explained. "Fuck," I mumble.

"I'll think of something. Even if the alliance was at risk because of him I can't let them do that," I run my hand through my hair trying not to panic. Maybe I should have just killed him myself.

"We need to get back to Camp."

The knife is hidden in the sleeve of the coat I borrowed. As much as I think he deserves what is coming to him, I can't condone the torture his death would be. I pushed my way through the crowd trying to calm myself down, all my emotions were heightened.

Anya met me eyes and she seemed relieved to see me. "I did not know if you would show little lion. I had heard that the boy ran. Rumors are running through camp of how the leader of the Sky People can turn into a massive cat. Many now respect you alone for this power but be careful. Azgeda will try to take that power for themselves, especially their queen," she whispered into my ear the last part, her eyes shifting to those around us.

The shouting of the warriors draws my attention and I can only watch as Finn is tied to pole. The fear is clear for all to see. His eyes continued to shift around the clearing before they finally found mine, now giving me a pleading look.

"Do you think the Commander will let me speak to the boy?" her eyes narrowing at me, searching for something.

"What do you wish to speak with me Klark?" her voice washed over me like a pleasant wave, calming all of my frazzled nerves. Turning I met bright green eyes that almost to glow and pop from the black war paint decorating her face.

"Please let me talk to him."

"Why do you need to speak to him?" Indra hissed from beside her. Her tone of voice was threatening, and I barely stopped the growl from slipping past.

"He told me that he did this for me. I need to speak with him one last time," I tell her straightening my back and barring my teeth slightly.

"Go," Lexa tells me giving a slight nod.

I stalk forward and accept that I am about to kill a man who didn't attack me. Then a calming wave passed over me and I was able to finally breath. I stopped in front of Finn barely a foot away.

"I'm scared Clarke," his eyes watering slightly. The fear causing his voice to waver.

"It's ok Finn. It will be over soon," then I slide the knife into my palm while leaning my face into his neck and forced the knife into his heart. There was a pained hiss before his head fell forward and landed onto my shoulder.

I stepped back, keeping my grip on the knife ignoring the shouts of the grounders when they see the bloody knife in my hand. Then my emotions cycle to quickly to tell what is what and then a bright flash of light and I was on all fours, the fur along the ridge of my back up. Indra's hand on her sword already half way out and I release a loud roar, stepping closer to Indra after with my teeth bared. My massive canines on full display. Many of the warriors held fear in their eyes while the rest gripped their weapons and looked ready to charge if I proved to be to much of a threat.

Lexa raised her arm all sound quickly dying. "It is done."

Then Lexa turned and stalked away, Gustus and Indra quickly following. Anya walked over to me. "Shift back if you can if not, follow me and you can stay in one of our tents till Lexa is ready to talk to you."

I close my eyes and try to calm down. The lack of sleep and what I had just done was still causing my emotions to be to high to shift back. The animalistic instinct that took control yesterday was starting to creep into my mind. Taking deep breathes and inhaling Anya's scent it was somehow able to calm my mind. One flash later and I was standing once more. My hand was still covered in blood and it was beginning to dry.

"Lets go, Clarke," then she turns and stalks off. I was quick to follow. I had a feeling she was about to give me an earful for what I had just done.

Chapter Four

"What happened to my peoples justice Clarke?" the words were short and clipped. Hurt flooded my chest as I once more looked down as my hand in distaste. Anya and I had been sitting in the room for the last 10 minutes just silently glaring at each other.

"That was not justice but torture, Anya. I may have given the boy to you but my understanding when I did this was that he was going to be executed and not tortured," I hissed back at her as I cleaned the blood off my hand slowly in the bowl of water that was brought by someone a minute or two ago.

"That is our way Clarke! You could have been killed for interfering in such a thing. If the Commander hadn't given the all clear then you would have been attacked and most likely killed for your interference," a fiery smell was coming from Anya. Her face set into a dark look, brown eyes looking almost black in the darkness.

"I would have taken down many of your warriors if you had even tried Anya! While he did something terrible he was still one of my people and I won't let you torture him! So back off about it. I have more important things to deal with than your opinion. A life has been given for those taken. This discussion is over," then all of a sudden the flap of the tent opened up and Gustus marched inside.

"The Commander is ready to talk," this was also when my mother finally entered with an angered Marcus following close behind.

"What is this Clarke?" my mom asked. She looked very worried as she looked back and forth between Anya and Gustus. It was easy to see that Anya was still really upset at me and it was just as easy to tell how angry I still was. A deep rumble was still escaping past my lips as I finally took my eyes off of Anya.

"I will be discussing the alliance with the Commander," my eyes softening as I looked at my mother.

None of us were able to say another word as the tarp was thrown open and Lexa marched in with Indra following close behind as what seems to be the typical system of protection but she wasn't even close to her tent last night to keep her safe just two guards who didn't even notice that I had snuck into her tent which signaled that she was only there during the daylight hours.

'Oh god that sounded way to much like a stalker.'

Lexa stalked past and sat on her throne that was inside the tent. Anya taking her left with Gustus standing slightly behind her and Indra taking her right. It was certainly an intimidating sight but all I could see was her. The flames were leaving dark shadows across her face and with the war paint on, her eyes seemed to be almost unnaturally bright green. The anger that had filling and surging through my body finally vanishing into nothing, leaving behind only a peaceful feeling.

"Blood has answered blood. Some on my side say that is not enough, they wanted the murderer to suffer as our traditions demands but they don't know that your suffering will be worse. What you did will haunt you till the end of your days," her voice was almost quiet as she spoke those words but threat was clear in her words. My hands clenched into fists and I couldn't stop the hiss that escaped. Lexa did not say anything but she did raise her eyebrow in a challenge.

"As restitution the body will be given to the people of Ton D.C. Murdered and murderer joined by fire. Only then can we have peace."

Kane pushed past me at this. "No we have done enough. The boy should be buried by his own people."

"Enough? We were owed the pain of 18 deaths. We were owed a righteous kill, my village deserves justice," Indra's voice was harsh, as she took a step closer to Kane with her hand gripping the pommel of her sword.

"You do not want justice you want vengeance," the words spoke from my mother surprising me with the amount of anger in her tone.

"You have not seen my vengeance."

"We'll do it and I don't want to hear another word about some murderer. I killed him because I couldn't stand the thought of torturing someone. When you hunt you do it to survive and kill the animal as quickly and painlessly as possible. You don't draw out the suffering," I keep my face locked on Lexa's but I do reach forward and grab Kane's hand before pulling him behind me once more. The look he gives me is one of anger and mistrust with a slight trace of fear that for some reason causes a feeling of almost pleasure to hit my system.

"Then when this is finished we will discuss how we will be getting our people out from under the mountain."

The green eyes narrowed as they looked intently at me. "We want the same things Klark," her voice was somehow softer and it was almost fascinating to watch as her eyes did the exact same thing.

"When do we leave?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"We leave at first light. Choose your attendants."

Then she was leaving with all of the Trikru warriors following behind her. Lexa only looking back for a second before the entrance of the tent closed behind her.

"Sweetheart you don't have to do this," she told me as she held my face in her hands.

Quickly I pulled her hands from my face, keeping hold of her hands. "Yes I do. If this truce doesn't hold then all our lives are forfeit. Then everything we have gone through is for nothing. My people in the mountain will have died for nothing."

"Clarke I don't think you being in charge is good for you. I mean Thelonious is already gone and now we have lost Finn. What if they asked for someone else and if you didn't give them what they wanted then what would you? Would you sacrifice another? I don't think you are ready for this responsibility Clarke," Marcus seemed to be almost apologetic but he still had that same anger from the cell in his eyes as he stared at me.

"She wouldn't ask for another! And you will accept me being in charge or you can accept that the alliance will not last. I am stronger than you and I am better than you. I won't give up my position without a fight Marcus and I don't see you winning anytime soon," my teeth were bared and all my muscles in my body were clenched. Forcing myself to my full height and I was more than just a little pleased to noticed that I was taller than Marcus. A deep seated anger was sweeping through my body at the thought of this challenge.

"I will crush you. Now be quiet and be prepared to leave within the next couple of hours for Ton D.C. If we have conversation one more time I will break you Marcus!" I finish almost yelling. Then I forced my way past the scared looking man with a vicious smirk plastered on my face.

Once outside the tent, a light breeze ruffled my hair and Raven's scent of machines and oil hit my nose, and I quickly find her next to Finn's body with his head in her lap running her hand through his hair. Slowly I make my way over, making sure not to come upon her too quickly. His face is strange to see in the darkness of the night. It looks as though he is sleeping, nothing but peace present on his face and part of me forgives him for the terrible crime he committed. While another part of me becomes more enraged because he left Raven without any care for what his actions might cause.

The small growl that built in my chest seemed to louder than expected because Raven jerks in surprise before quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. When she finally met my eye, she looked haunted. My hand reaching forward and clenching her shoulder in a tight grip, Raven giving me a small watery smile in return.

"His body is going to be burned with the ones he murdered in Ton D.C. You are allowed to come but I need you to work on the radio for me Raven. I know this is a lot to ask of you right now but timing is crucial."

Raven rotated her shoulder forcing my hand off. "I'll go but I need sometime. I'm mad. Really mad but not at you or the Commander but at Finn. I'm mad because this is his fault and I realize that. He allowed himself to turn into something that I don't even recognize."

"Do you want me to leave you?" I asked her softly as I squatted down making myself the same height as her.

"Yeah. If we are going to Ton D.C. soon then I need to get everything ready for the trip. I am hoping that I can have it finished within the next day or two."

Raven's head stays down but she finally bends over and gives his forehead one last lingering kiss before gently placing his head gently on the ground. Rushing forward I help her up and ignore how she freezes slightly at the touch before allowing me to help her. When she is finally standing she glares at me slightly before giving me a small smile only for it to fall off her face. A mask that looks to be almost perfect falls into place when she takes note of the two tall warriors that are now standing next to us.

"Are you here for the body?" I ask making sure to step in front of Raven, slightly worried that she will do or say something that might cause us problems.

The man on the left who oddly enough is the first grounder who doesn't actually smell good just nods his head and gruffly tells us "Sha," then reaches down with the other and pick up Finn's body surprisingly gently before walking away. The squeezing of my hand draws my eyes away from the two men taking Finn away to Raven who is silently crying once more. The breathe I take in confirms it by the smell of salt in the air.

"Lets go Raven. We can get a couple hours of sleep before we have to leave in the morning," my tone gently with a soft rumbling coming through. The more animalistic part of my personality coming through, something that I am now realizing will be part of me for the rest of my life. The need to make Raven feel better is almost overwhelming and before I know it, I am back down on all fours and eye level with Raven.

"Shit! Clarke please try to reframe from doing that. You almost gave me a heart attack," Raven tells me with her hand pressed to her chest. A huff just escapes me mouth as I attempt to smile but going off the slight surprised and fearful look on her face it isn't going over well.

A fearful look then comes over her face and she is looking around. My senses instantly on alert looking for any sign of danger but finding none. "Is it safe for you to keep doing this? What if someone reacts badly? You could be hurt, Clarke," her eyes still shifting all around as we continue to walk.

The thought had crossed my mind but unlike my previous ancestors their wasn't any government scientists that would take me in the night and experiment on me. The mountain men while they could be a threat didn't have the ability to go far away from the mountain and with the thousands of people in the area they couldn't try and attack without losing.

I refocus my attention back on Raven and just shake my head back and forth, rolling my eyes slightly. We quickly make our way back to the base and I was quick to help Raven pack all of her supplies before tossing the large bags over my shoulder and walking out of the downed only to run into Octavia and Lincoln. The large smile that comes over my face almost hurts and after gently setting the back down on the ground I pull Octavia into a large hug pulling her close to me.

A deep rumble like purr escapes from somewhere deep inside my chest when I also pull Lincoln over and into our hug. He quickly stiffens but when Octavia lets out a small laugh he relaxes into it. I finally pull back and take a good look at them, especially at Lincoln.

Inhaling deeply, a warm feeling spreads through my body when I can't smell any of the sickness that had previously lingered on him. "You smell well, Lincoln," the smile on my face taking on a softer tone as I look at him.

A large grin came over Octavia's face and she squeezed the large hand that she was still holding. "Yes, you're mother told me I was allowed to leave yesterday but I didn't want to risk anything but when I heard that you were traveling to Ton D.C. I knew I should go just in case and Octavia was telling me that I can't hide from this."

The inner beast in me was pleased to hear this and I couldn't help but bring him once more into a hug. This time he didn't stiffen and just allowed himself to be hugged but it was easy to tell that he was uncomfortable.

"Well let's go then. I have the radio for Raven and all of her supplies in this bag and I am ready to get this show on the road," I tell them as soon as I let go of Lincoln.

The need to keep in contact with those I consider close to me is hard to ignore, which is strange because for almost all of my life I have never been one to enjoy touching another or their touch. Though this was new it didn't freak out so much as the want to need to be around Lexa. I wasn't dependent on people, that wasn't the way I was but I knew that others were dependent on me, which means that I had to try and the key word here is try to push past my feelings.

Once we finally made it to the wagon that was being used to transport Finn's body and other supplies, I placed everything in the bags onto the cart. By the time I was done making sure that nothing would fall off, Raven had finally arrived with another small bag of tools.

"Thanks Clarke," her eyes were still red and slightly puffy but looked better than when I had left her. I ran my hand through her hair before walking away over to where Bellamy was talking with Octavia and Lincoln.

*** **** Time skip ***** ******

We had been walking for hours and the only reason I was allowing Lexa to ride behind me was because I knew that she would be safe with all the guards around and being close enough that nothing would happen to her anyway. This unfortunately did not keep me from sweeping my eyes around every tree to make sure I didn't see anything or take deep inhales allowing me to scent the area.

I really wanted to go talk to Anya but she was still pissed at me, only assuming this off the fact that she hasn't said a word to me since earlier this morning.

"Hey," Bellamy's voice dragged me from looking around the area once more. His eyes were focused intently on me and looked almost concerned.

"How are you doing? You know with being able to shift all of a sudden," his tone was soft and almost gentle as he spoke as though he was afraid that he might upset me with a simple question.

Smirking, I allowed my sharp canines to show. Bellamy just rolled his eyes at me. "A few things are strange to handle. I mean being able to smell and see better is amazing but when they first showed themselves in the mountain it was almost overwhelming. My instincts are also strange, everything is more animalistic. Finn betrayed our pride, our people. He deserved a traitors death and I know that I shouldn't feel that way. He was one of ours. He was one of our people but he killed those who were not prey or enemies. Those people didn't have to die and I don't think I will ever be able to look past that."

I stopped speaking for a minute to allow Bellamy to absorb all that I told him. His eyes seemed almost glazed over before he finally refocused back on me and nodded his head. "So we are part of your pride?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes you are part of mine. Just don't betray this trust that I offer, it seems that the cat does not like the idea of giving second chances. What is the real reason you came to talk to me, Bellamy? I can tell that there is more you wish to say. Is it about the alliance?"

His entire deminer changed at that one simple question. His eyes darkened and he looked around into the woods once more, as though he couldn't look me in the eye.

"I think we're wasting time with politics while our friends are in trouble. What does your instincts say about them? Do you trust them?"

"The army is what we need to get to and into Mount Whether my friend. This alliance also makes sure that we are not facing enemies on two fronts. I trust the Commander to protect her people and that is what this alliance is truly about."

"Have you forgotten that they have been getting their asses kicked by Mount Whether for a long time. They have never once won an engagement against them. The army is useless if we can't get inside. What we need is an inside man. Someone to be our eyes and ears."

The hiss that escaped was low and spoke volumes of the mood I fell into because I knew that Bellamy wanted to be this inside man. He was important to Octavia and he was in a sense my second in command. He could almost be my beta well at least if one wanted to give it a name.

"I am guessing you want to be this inside man. What if I tell you it is too dangerous? That I don't want to put you at risk," a low rumble in my throat at the thought of him in danger. His eyes flashed in anger at my statement.

"If you can get out, I can get in. Trust me to do this, Clarke. Having the backing of the grounders doesn't guarantee that we will get in. You know that the acid fog needs to come down permanently. I can do this Clarke."

"Let me think on this. I don't like the idea of losing you too Bellamy," then in a flash I allowed the forest to surround me and looped off into the forest to scout ahead. Ignorant of the bright green eyes that had following my every movement since we had left Camp Jaha.

*** **** Time skip ***** ******

I didn't return till it was finally dark and I still stayed as a cat. I had no need to talk and I didn't want to discuss anything with anyone. It was interesting to see that when I finally returned to camp to see that Bellamy is once more waiting for me. His eyes flashed in fear when he noticed me silently walk to the middle of camp before throwing myself to the ground with a huff.

The sharp whispers of grounders caught my attention especially when the sound of scrapping metal was then heard. Anya's sharp command drew my eyes to her and she seemed furious with some large grounder who had his sword out. I knew that she would handle the random man and allowed my head to rest back on the ground.

The large canines were easily ignored when I was standing and were surprisingly easy to forget about but very uncomfortable when I tried to lie down. The fucking tusks would sink into the soft earth and made my neck start to strangely fall asleep. This I could not ignore so I had to always keep my paws tucked under my head.

The snap of a small twig caught my attention and instantly my eyes snapped to my right and I realized that Bellamy was moving closer.

He slowly made his way over before stopping next to me but his eyes were now trained on the grounders who were around the camp fire. The rifle firmly in his grip with his finger hovering near the trigger. A slight hiss escaped past my lips and his eyes finally met mine and he shook his head and allowed his body to slightly relax but only barely.

"You shouldn't be here Clarke it's safer on our side," his eyes shifting back to the grounders who were finally settling down after I slightly startled them when I walked silently through the trees.

I couldn't help but snort and roll my eyes at him. When I didn't move he nudged me with his foot. "Come on Clarke. At least come closer to our fire," his voice almost seemed to plead.

In a flash I was once more standing and after shaking my body slightly to get used to being human, I stared intently at Bellamy. "You do understand that they are not our enemies anymore right? That we need to trust them? Well I do trust them and we all need to. There are no more sides anymore, not sit down and shut up. I am tired and we are still half a days walk from Ton D.C."

With those words I allowed myself to shift once more because it was easier to sleep as an animal on the ground than as a human. I closed my eyes and couldn't stop the slight huff like laughter to escape when I heard Bellamy lay down almost next to me.

"Shut up, Clarke," he told me before I allowed to sounds of the forest and the fires to lull me to sleep.

I woke up a small while later to it still dark out, with the only fire still going was the one in front of Lexa's tent. The only one who still seemed awake was a man who was staring intently into the forest as though waiting for something to pop out. Silently, I left the camp and after circling around found myself at the back of the small tent that I knew Lexa was in, only going off the sound I could still hear her breathing deeply.

I laid down once more and kept my eyes locked to the surrounding trees and protected her back, making sure that I stayed there till I heard her gasp awake sometime later. A soft wine slipped past my lips at her rapid breathing, knowing she must have been having a bad dream. It felt as though the animal side of me was beating at the walls of my mind wanting to take over and comfort the one who was made to be our other half.

My muscles strained as I forced myself to stay facing the forest and trying to keep myself to stay laid down. A large part of me was beginning to hate how intense my instincts seemed to becoming. They seemed to be almost getting stronger and I was worried that it might be connected to how I shifted, going off of how Mom said that those who shifted the way I did.

The sounds of Lexa moving from the bed and around brought me out of my thoughts and I finally got up and silently ran off into the woods before looping back and coming back into the camp.

Both sides of the camp were finally getting up thanks to the fact that sun had finally risen, though I did notice how Anya's eyes instantly found me when I stopped in the middle before shifting back. She said nothing but her eyes seemed to almost be filled with slight mirth before hardening once more.

*** **** Time skip ***** ******

It seemed because we were reaching Ton D.C. in a few miles that Lexa and her other generals rode in the front. I knew that we were far enough away that those from the Mountain weren't really a threat but that still didn't stop me from wanting to go ahead of her.

The only thing that stopped me from shifting was that Anya for some reason was keeping a closer eye on me today than she was yesterday and when I started to veer off the road slightly she just so happened to turn her head back and shake her head in a negative before going back to speaking in quiet whispers to Lexa.

Lincoln pushed his way past when we finally reached the gates of the small town and pulled out a dagger that he placed in the waiting metal basket. "We need to disarm before we enter."

Gustus moved forward in an almost threatening manner and I was quick to place the small handgun in the basket. Part of me couldn't help but pleased to have it gone because I now felt that it was wrong and almost cheating in a way. I pushed the thoughts back when I noticed that Gustus only patted Raven down. Her eyes seemed to be almost pitch black in her anger at being treated like that.

"Watch your temper here young one. I have noticed that you have been on edge for some reason since we left your Sky peoples camp," Anya spoke seriously, almost causing me to jump in surprise at not hearing her walk up to me.

"I will Anya, I promise," bowing my head only slightly. It was strange to be taller than her now and part of me didn't like it. The respect I had for the woman had only increased with the shift and she was still slightly upset with me for what I had done two nights ago and I didn't want her to be angry with me any longer. It was strange because I actually enjoyed the small amount of time I have spent in her company.

She just nodded her head at my statement before returning to Lexa's side. The villagers started to shout out in joy when Lexa entered the village and became louder when Anya was seen. It finally clicked and I remembered how she was the leader in charge of the village.

Walking into the village was a challenge with all of the people yelling and wanting our death. It reached a boiling point when a man who was barely taller than Lexa and just as skinny blocked the path and began to speak in trigedasleng.

" _Skaikru don jak ething op kom ai. Ai houmon, ai yongon,"_ his eyes spoke intense sorrow and something heavy settled on my chest. I knew what he was saying had to have been painful for the man.

" _Stef of,"_ Gustus ordered the man. He sadly didn't move and I felt adrenaline begin to flow through my body, knowing that this was going to turn into a fight or something along that nature.

" _Ripa nou ge teik in hir,"_ the man spoke forcefully. Then in a blink of an eye Gustus was moving forward and began to steadily beat the man.

A small part of me wanted to stay back and watch the poor man get beaten before I realized that this wasn't going to paint us in a good light. Already I could see that those who were not watching the man be beaten had turned hate filled glares at my people. A low growl escaped past my lips and I finally rushed forward to Lexa.

"Commander, stop him. Please," I almost begged as I grabbed her arm, stifling the groan that almost escaped when I felt the rush of pleasure just at touching her. She didn't turn to look at me but instead turned to look at my hand that was still touching her. Her pupils dilated and seemed to almost swallow all of the green, leaving behind a small ring of green.

"They'll blame us for this too," finally hers eyes met mine and she nodded her head in a sharp jerk at me.

" _Teik em kik raun,"_ then she moved forward, gently removing my hand that I still had grasping her arm.

"The Sky People march with us now. Anyone who tries to stop that…will pay with their life," then she was walking forward once more.

Anya stilled long enough for me to pass her side before joining me. "I told you to be careful, Clarke. You are showing to much. Control your emotions. They put both you and Lexa in danger," she spoke in a soft whisper so those around wouldn't understand.

"I'm trying. The instincts are hard to push down and seemed to only be getting stronger," my words coming out sharp and pointed.

"Please just try. You might make a powerful enemy and I don't know what would happen if she were to get word of your interest in the Commander," then she speed up slightly to where she was walking once more with Lexa.

Her last words put me on edge and I couldn't help but wonder who she was speaking about but it did cause the hair on the back of my neck to stand up.

*** **** Time skip ***** ******

" _Kru kom Tondisi…Raun faya, oso woda kiln laudnes-de kom foutaim,"_ her words seemed to wash over me and I allowed myself to actually feel sorrow for those who were about to burned to ashes. My chest felt like someone had hit my with a large hammer when my eyes locked onto the smaller wrapped bodies, a small whine slipping past my lips.

"People of Tondc. In fire, we cleanse the pain of the past," Lincoln whispered. The words brought some relief to overwhelming emotions I was feeling.

Anya walked over and handed Lexa the lit torch. She looked into the flames for a couple of second before turning her head and finding my eyes. Then she simply held out the torch to me and spoke my name.

Indra seemed to almost recoil before puffing out her chest in her anger, her face darkening in color. I was only to glad that she had better control over her emotions than I. Anya thankfully didn't seem surprised or shocked that Lexa was doing such a thing.

My eyes finally left hers to look around the center of the village and took note of all the hateful glares and tear ridden faces. Hesitantly I took a step forward before grabbing hold of the torch. I don't know if it was because of the cat but my eyes were instantly drawn to the flame and I could only watch for awhile the constantly shifting light.

Slowly I lowered my arm and allowed the flames to lick at the dried wood before chucking the torch on the top of the pyre. It was like the entire thing was covered in gasoline and light up almost instantly. I took a step back when the heat became to much to bear and finally allowed the anger I felt at Finn and the remorse I felt at his actions begin to burn away.

Lexa stood next to me and we both watched as the fire burned away to nothing leaving behind only smoking ashes. The smell overpowering anything else and I could no longer even smell the forest that surrounded us. She did not speak but I could that she took as much strength in my presence as I took from her.

"I lost someone special to me too," her words were soft but I could the slight waver in both anger and despair.

"Her name was Costia," her words washed over me. Many emotions clashed from that simple statement. The inner cat was furious that someone had touched what she considered hers. A deep voice was whispering 'Mine' somewhere in my mind. Another part of me was filled with despair that she had gone through something like that, even the left over pain was hurting me. Then some other emotion was shifting through mine but was not as intense and it felt like agony as though I had lost something extremely important to me. The emotion left quickly though leaving me confused as to where it came from.

"She was captured by the ice nation whose queen believed she knew my secrets," Lexa was still staring intently into the smoldering ash, her face giving away nothing. I finally turned to look at her, taking everything in. Her shoulders seemed to be forced back further and she stood straighter and while her right hand that was resting on the pummel on sword was relaxed I could easily see that her left hand was clenched tightly.

Anya's words from before surfaced and now I knew who I needed to watch and be careful of. I would not allow this 'woman' to take me from Lexa and if given the chance will end her. The beast within was pleased at this thought

"Because she mine…she was tortured. Killed her. Cut off her head," a high pitch wine escaped my lips, my nails were now digging into my hands and already I could feel the warm liquid seeping past my clenched fists.

"I am sorry," my voice filled with sorrow.

"I never thought I would get over the pain…But I did," her words were lies and I had to bite my tongue from telling her so.

"How?" I had to ask. I had to know how she believed she had moved on and I could tell that she was only lying to herself.

"By recognizing it for what it is," finally she turned away from the fire. Her mask was perfect now, no emotion escaping past her walls that she seemed to have built.

"Weakness," her words were final.

"What is? Love?' my stomach was twisting and turning. Lexa only nodded her head and turned back to the ash.

"So you just stopped caring…about everyone?"

Lexa nodded her head once more.

"Lies but if that is what you must tell yourself fine Lexa. Then continue to delude yourself in such a way. I could never do that," my words were sharp as I tried to ignore the sharp pain that was blossoming in my chest.

"Then you put the people you care about in danger. And the pain will never go away," her mask slipped slightly and I could the quick flash of anger that appeared on her face before vanishing once more.

"I think you tell yourself these things in some way to convince yourself of their truth but I can see that it is not true. I know how much you care about Anya. I watched you almost cry when you realized that she was alive and not dead as you believed. I know by the way you sometimes look to Gustus for advice and how you seem to let your guard down more around him. If what you say is true then you would do none of these things," finally she turned once more to me but this time she was not calm and seemed to be coiled tight and preparing to strike.

"You know nothing _Klark_ of the Sky People and see what you wish to see. You do not know me. Yes you did bring Anya back to me and I will forever be grateful but that does not mean your opinion on my own personal matters are important," she turned to leave and my hand instantly shot out and grabbed her arm. The pleasant feeling from before returned ten-fold and for some reason Lexa seemed to almost relax. Her shoulders and back not as rigid it was second ago.

"I didn't mean to offend you Lexa. I guess I just sometimes forget that things are different here on the ground compared to how they were up in the Ark. Forget I said anything, please," I told her as I let her arm go, instantly taking away the warmth that I was feeling.

"This is true. The most important thing I was taught was Love is Weakness. You are a leader of your people Clarke and you need to place there needs before your own. The dead are gone. And the living are hungry," then she turned and walked away.

The hollow feeling in my chest returned when she was finally out of sight and I couldn't stop the heavy sigh that I released. I turned back to the ashes and tried not to release a heavy cry of sorrow that maybe her being my mate wasn't going to end the way that I desperately wanted.

"Fuck," I couldn't help but whisper to myself.

*** **** Time skip ***** ******

The food smelled so good and my mouth began to water and the thought of eating the tasty meat that was still slightly steaming on the plates that spanned the entire middle of the table with other types of food as well.

Lexa didn't say anything but continued to stare at me and one eyebrow raised up higher than the other when she noticed that I seemed almost spell bound by the large pig that was cooked in front of me. I may have tasted wild pig but the meat was raw and the baser side of my instincts had taken over. It still tasted good but I couldn't wait to bite my teeth into the cooked meat.

"Please accept this gift, commander. We drink this at special occasions. I believe this qualifies," my eyes were trained on the bottle and I instantly recognized that inside was vodka. After taking a deep breath in a could barely smell the sharp burn of it over all of the other more enticing smells.

The corner of Lexa's lips tilted upwards for a second before nodding her head at Gustus who was quick to reach across and take the bottle before handing it over to Lexa. She seemed very pleased with the gift and I couldn't stop the small smile that played across my face.

"Thank you for this gift Kane of the Sky People," her voice was almost soft but it was still professional.

"You're welcome, Lexa _kom Trikru,"_ I couldn't help smile at his words. I still felt the slightly simmering anger at him for his words and actions a few days prior but it was easy to tell that he was already loving the new culture that grounders presented to him. I knew he was only trying to do what was best for our people but that still did nothing to make me feel better about his actions.

"Just, uh, don't drink too much of it," he lightly joked.

"Clarke, let us drink together," I gave her a small nod before speaking.

"It would be my pleasure," my smile breaking out into a large grin. A few of the grounders on the other side of the table tensed when seeing my smile many not looking me in the eye but around the bottom half of my face. Instantly I knew they were looking at my teeth.

Gustus handed Lexa two glasses before she quickly filled the goblets half way full of the clear liquor. Then she handed the glass over to me, I couldn't help but take a small sniff and noticed that the scent was slightly off. Something bitter was almost hidden beneath the sharp burn of the alcohol but I ignored it.

"Heda. Allow me," Gustus gruff voice catching my attention and my eyes quickly focusing on him. Ignoring how Anya seemed to almost fidget next to Lexa on her right.

Lexa handed the glass over to Gustus who took a small sip before handing the goblet back to her. She lifted the glass a little higher. "Tonight we celebrate our new found peace. Tomorrow, we plan our war…To those we have lost. And to those we shall soon find," then she raised the goblet only slightly higher.

I downed the drink quickly after her final word, the burn felt pleasant but then I noticed that bitter taste was more pronounced. Something was wrong. It seemed to burn more than it should have.

Gustus then threw himself forward onto the table before stumbling back, mumbling about poison. Then once more something shifted and my throat began to burn hotter and it became difficult to breathe.

Ignoring the chaos that was happening around me and pushing past the strange reaction of my body, I brought the glass up once more to my nose and took a deep breath before my hand clenched and the metal of the goblet twisted in my fist and I fell to my knees.

 _*POV CHANGE (LEXA)*_

I had barely moved to kneel over Gustus whose mouth was foaming before a high pitched keening noise drew my attention away from my most trusted guard and general. Clarke seemed to have fallen to her knees before falling onto her side scratching at her throat. My heart clenched in my chest at the sight.

"It was the Sky People!" Indra screamed as she ripped her sword out.

"CLARKE!" The girls mother screamed as she flipped her onto her back and tried to pull her hands away from her throat and mouth.

"This wasn't us. You have to know it wasn't us!" the dark haired boy whose named I believed was Bellamy yelled back at Indra.

"Don't let him die!" I told Nyko before turning back to Clarke. More white foam was coming out of her mouth and the girl whose hair looked like the brightest wheat began to convulse. Her entire body was shaking and strangely giving off a small glow, as though she was about to change her form but couldn't. Her eyes were clenched shut in pain and the white foam began to take on a reddish hue. I prayed to the gods that she had just bitten her tongue.

I rushed forward just as Anya did and tried to hold her upper body down to keep from hurting herself or those around her. "Try and keep her still," Abby told us.

Her voice was shaking and I could hear the rising panic and fear in it. Anya was whispering words in our language, words of strength and support. I closed my eyes tightly for a couple of seconds to keep myself from releasing the small amount of water that had built up in my eyes. My heart was pounding in my chest and I had to use more strength to keep her arms from flinging out.

Strangely enough I was feeling the same way as I knew that all of the Sky People and Anya were feeling, which was strange because I was usually very good at facing my fears but this felt different. I know I can't be with her but part of me couldn't help but care for her.

Anytime I accepted even I tiny part of these feelings, a strange calming presence would wash over me. Part of me wanted to speak to Anya about such feelings but I didn't want anyone to know, especially if the Ice Queen learned of what was happening between Clarke and I. This reason alone made me keep my distance from the beautiful girl in front of me.

"INDRA EN PLENI!" Anya roared from next to me, as she continued to push down with all her strength.

Finally, I turned and leveled my darkest glare at Indra. "Indra leave! Go see to Gustus! Shiva, check everyone!" I ordered her and the other dark skinned woman who was tensely standing near Indra. She looked extremely conflicted before finally she sheathed my sword and stormed from the room. Shiva was quick to begin searching those in the room and seemed to change between Sky person and those from Trikru.

"I need you to help me move her to her side. We need to empty her stomach quickly. Then we need to find what caused this."

Anya and I quickly shifted her onto her side and then she found something that was long and thin with a rounded end made of wood. Then she pulled a piece of metal from a med kit that she had with her that looked almost like a clamp that she shoved in her daughters mouth before quickly pushing the rounded flat stick deep into her mouth before quickly removing everything that she had in her mouth. Then Clarke was vomiting.

The smell was terrible and much of what she was throwing up looked to be the same color of blood. She did not stop for a sometime, for each time she vomited more of the red substance came with it. I can only guess that in her cat form she had gone hunting, unless this was from whatever the poison was. I prayed that because Gustus did not have as much that he was handling this better.

Finally, she seemed to stop throwing up, as the only thing left was the foul yellow bile. She slowly began to stop convulsing before she went limp, her whole body stopping any and all movement. She even seemed to not be breathing. My heart seemed to almost skip a beat at this and then I forcefully pushed out of the way as Abby pressed two trembling fingers to her pulse point before moving onto chest compressions.

A loud snap filled the air, and my eyes were instantly on the girls hand which seemed to be where the sound had originated from. My eyes widened in surprise before understanding what was happening. I grabbed Abby by the back of her jacket and pulled her away from her daughter.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed as tears began to fall down her face. Her arms reaching around and trying to get my hand to release my hold.

Anya was also surging forward and mumbled something about wasting her clothes, pushing the other sky people away from Clarke.

Another sharp crack filled the air and this time it originated from her leg. Her right leg had snapped forward before her other leg did the same thing. Finally the girls eyes opened her eyes almost glowing and then she was screaming. It sent chills down my spine and I almost rushed toward her but I could vividly remember her claws leaving deep gauges in the concrete floor.

"Stay back!" I shouted at the girl Octavia that looked like she was about to get closer to Clarke who was still screaming but her voice was strained and sounded extremely rough. The clothes she was wearing were beginning to rip and tear as she continued to grow in size. A blondish fuzz was beginning to grow from her skin.

"Heda!" Shiva yelled at me over the sound of the sounds that was beginning to change to be more animalistic. My eyes instantly locked onto the clear glass vial that was pulled from the girl Raven's coat. My vision began to take on a reddish hue as I looked at the clearly terrified young woman.

"It's not mine. I swear! I would never do anything to harm Clarke," she pleaded with me.

"You may have not meant to harm Clarke but what about the Commander! I know who you are girl. I know about the connection you had to that boy," Anya growled out to the woman. Taking large steps closer to her till she towered over the girls small frame.

Anya reached her hands out and pulled the girl up slightly by the sides of her jacket. "I swear I have nothing to do with this. Clarke told me how much we needed this. I wouldn't jeopardize this," she tried to plead with Anya.

Then everything was silent before a very deep growl that set all the hairs on the back of neck on end. Clarke was now slowly bringing herself that stand. Her legs were shaking under the strain of standing. There seemed to be no human logic in her eyes which were locked onto Anya who was still holding Raven in her grip. Her eyes seemed almost clouded over

She took a shaky step forward and almost lost her footing, before widening her stance and seemed to be able to keep herself standing. She released another deep growl, only now her every single one of her sharp teeth was on display.

"Anya…" her eyes instantly found mine. I could see the small amount of fear that was visible on her face and my panic began to set in.

"Let her go and step away," my order left her no room but to comply.

Gently she lowered Raven back down and slowly backed away from her making sure she didn't show any part of her back to Clarke. This seemed to be a good thing because the large cat seemed to relax the farther away Anya got from Raven.

Clarke walked on unsteady feat till she was towering over Raven. It seemed as though she grew in size since the last time I had seen her shift. She took a deep inhale after pressing her face deep in Raven's chest as though to make sure she was ok. I barely noticed that I had finally let Abby go as she moved over closer to Kane as though she was afraid that whatever was happening to Clarke might cause her to try and attack him.

After one more sniff, the large cat began to look around the room her eyes stopping briefly on Lincoln and Octavia before landing on me. She took one more step forward and fell slightly to the side before widening her stance and keeping her balance. She roughly shook her head before finally taking another step closer to me.

No one moved. All of my guards still had their weapons out and were aimed at both Clarke and the girl Raven. Octavia was behind Lincoln who was standing as tall as possible and had his arms spread wide in a way to keep her safe. Kane was still behind Abby who still making sure that she was between Clarke and him this entire time. Anya seemed to be the only one calm now, as though she knew that Clarke wouldn't hurt her.

The large blue eyes that burned as bright as the sky, that finally seemed to have human intelligence return to them, looked away from me to look down at something at her feet. It one of the two goblets that we had drank from before, only this one wasn't crushed. Slowly she bent her down and sniffed deeply at the cup before gagging and batting it towards me, giving me a meaningful look.

Slowly, I walked forward till I was able to reach down and pick up the cup. Clarke sat down heavily her gaze was almost burning in its intensity. She looked down at the cup once more before looking back at me and taking a large deep breath in. I brought the cup close to my nose and deeply inhaled. The only thing I could smell was the strange alcohol that was in the glass.

"I don't smell anything," I told her gently. Anger flashed in her eyes before she shakily stood once more and made her way closer till she was standing in front of me. She was utterly massive in this form. I had to look up at her to just meet her eyes. She sat down gently and going off of how hard she was still breathing I could only guess that she was exhausted.

"Can you change back?" Anya asked.

The large cat didn't take her eyes off of me but did shake her head negatively.

"If no one is going to say it I will. What the hell was that?" Octavia shouted. Her eyes were blown wide and she was still staring at Clarke.

"The amount in the poison almost caused death. Of course it is also something that she can't consciously control, when she needs to shift it will happen the way you saw and when she turns back. It will go back to how she typically shifts," finally my eyes drew back to Abby, who was staring at Clarke as if she was going to disappear.

As much as she tried to hide it, it was easy to see the fear in Clarke's eyes. Even Anya, was looking at Clarke in sadness. "The only bright side of this entire thing is that she will be perfectly healthy once she shifts back."

Then it was as though the temperature in the room lowered as Abby's eyes darkened. She slowly turned from looking at her daughter to Raven. There was a quick flash of fear that went down my spine and I couldn't help but shudder slightly.

"Swear to me Raven Reyes. Swear to me that you had nothing to do with this. If I find out that were involved in this in any way, shape, or form then I will make sure you are banished from Camp Jaha. I don't even care that we need your skills. Clarke is all I have left of my other half and God help those who take her from me," her entire body language and demeanor spoke of one of my most battle hardened warriors. A person who can break your body in two with one simple blow.

"I swear Abby. I wasn't involved in this. I wouldn't do something that would jeopardize Clarke or lead to her death," Raven's voice shook with her worry. She even had her hands raised in front of her in a way that almost symbolized her surrender.

"Shiva let me see the vial," I ordered. The woman was quick to make her way over and handed me the small vial. It was at this time that Gustus finally returned with Indra and a few of my men. Nyko followed close behind and he also had the opaque bottle with him.

The slowly increasing hiss coming from next to me drew my attention. Her eyes then began to shift back and forth between the cup that I held in one hand to the small vial in the other. Very slowly her large paw that was almost the size of my face rose and touched the goblet before lowering once more.

"It was the cup," the dark haired male Bellamy whispered before looking at Clarke. A loud purring sound then sounded from Clarke as she began to nod her head.

" _Dison feikau, Heda,"_ Gustus spoke from his spot. His voice was gruffer and sounded scratchier. Anya grit her teeth but did not say anything to Gustus' statement.

"It wasn't in the bottle it was in the cup," Bellamy spoke once more. This time his voice was loud and clear.

" _Nou ge ponk klin,"_ Gustus spoke once more. Bellamy was staring intently at Gustus as though he was trying to solve a difficult puzzle.

His words from yesterday slowly rolled around my head and a terrible feeling began to form in my gut. The feeling that I was going to once more lose someone important and close to me.

"It was you," Bellamy finally spoke. Clarke's head snapped to Gustus and her lips curled and she released a low growl that was slowly beginning to raise in volume.

"He tested the cup, he searched Raven" Bellamy spoke once more. The growling picked up a level and formed into a dangerous snarl. I didn't want to believe the words that he spoke. That what he just told me was false. Gustus would never harm me.

"Gustus would never harm me," my voice firm. I prayed the words he spoke were not true.

"You weren't the target. The alliance was," he spoke once more.

It felt as though someone was beginning to squeeze my chest. As much as I wanted to deny it, it did make sense. _"Yu don ge finga au, Gustus…Ron ai ridiyo op,"_ my tone was commanding and almost condescending. I prayed that it was someone else, that even maybe it was the Sky People that had done this. Though I know that they would never harm Clarke, especially because she was the reason that they were still alive.

"This alliance would have cost you your life, Heda," he spoke solemnly. My heart dropped to my stomach and my mind felt like it was beginning to shut down all emotion. I didn't want to feel the betrayal of this.

"I could not let that happen," he spoke softly as he looked down at me. My hands gripped the goblet tighter and I couldn't almost hear the groan of the medal as it threatened to bend. The warm heat of Clarke got closer to me and I knew that she was almost touching my side. Her teeth were pulled back showing all her canines and she was looking at Gustus as though he was next meal. I remembered all of my teachings from Titus and pushed back all of my feelings and would deal with them later.

"This treachery will cost you yours."

I turned to two of the guards who were in the room whose eyes were locked onto Gustus with their hands clasping their weapons, prepared to kill him if he decided to attack someone.

" _Teik em set raun ona tri,"_ I ordered them.

My hand dropped the goblet and grabbed some of the soft loose fur on Clarke's side. She did not move or give indication that I grabbed her but strength filled me once more to do what needed to be done.

*** **** Time skip ***** ******

Every cut that was delivered to Gustus hurt me. It was as though I was watching someone torture my father. I had known him since I was a small girl. He had served the last Heda as his personal guard and spent a lot of time with the _natblidas_ because of this. I had always marveled at his strength and if he hadn't been serving as Trikova's personal guard then he would have been my first instead of Anya.

He did not scream and only occasional groaned. Gustus was strong and I tried to remember that instead of the sharp burn of betrayal that I was currently feeling. Finally it was the end and I walked forward stopping in front of him. The sigh I released was shaky and difficult to release.

" _Ste yuj,"_ he ordered me. I barely nodded my head but he smiled slightly and leaned his head back against the tree and stared up at the sky.

I pulled the sword from it sheath and draped it over my arm before speaking those words that always hurt my heart. _"Yu gonplei ste odon,"_ and then pushed the sword into his chest. He made no noise but released one last breath before his head fell forward onto his chest. For the briefest of moments I almost broke. I almost cried out in sadness but instead I took a deep breath and held it while biting my tongue.

*** **** Time skip and POV Change***** ******

"Guys! Listen to this," Raven yelled drawing my attention away from Lexa. It seemed because of the shift that I grown another inch placing me at over six feet. The shift back was actually more painful then it was shifting back the first time. It was almost like I was being punished for being reckless but I was though. I knew something was wrong with the drink because I knew that vodka didn't have that bitter smell to it.

The sound of Jasper speaking took my attention and we all listened to him asking for someone to help rescue them. "Can you talk to him?" I asked Raven.

"It's repeating," she told me slightly shaking her head.

"They're alive," Octavia said her voice filled with slight awe.

"We need to do this now. We've got the alliance, now's the time to use it," Bellamy spoke up.

"First we need an inside man. You were right. Without someone on the inside to lower their defenses, turn off the acid fog, an army is useless. I didn't want to think of losing a member of my pride but our people need our help," I reached into my bag that was sitting near the campfire and produced the map that I had.

"Here you'll need this. Find a way to get on that radio and talk to us," then I turned around and went to find Lexa who said she was going to the meeting room. We had the drive to succeed and I knew this and god help those who harmed one of my own.


End file.
